Enfrentando gigantes
by paolamendoza
Summary: Alemania de 1945, inicio de una terrible masacre mundial. TK se ve forzado a entrar al ejército alemán mientras Kari, una judía inocente, es perseguida por éstos.
1. El inicio de los gigantes

**Capítulo I**

**El inicio de los gigantes**

* * *

><p><strong>Alemania de 1936<strong>

En la vida nos enfrentamos a muchos gigantes, y no hablo de personas que miden 3 metros y pesan más de 200 kg. Por _gigante_ me refiero al miedo que nos incapacita, priva del amor, alegría y eficacia a millones de personas. El miedo que puede despojarte de tu amor propio, impedirte vivir la vida en plenitud y atraparte en una cárcel construida por ti mismo.

Y si algo conozco bien hoy es que el miedo se engendra en la ignorancia; ignorancia de los hechos, de la verdad.

Cuando era niña, tendría unos 6 años, acompañé a mi madre a hacer las compras de la casa. Yendo por el mercado, la gente empezó a abarrotarse y vi a muchas personas correr hacia la dirección contraria a la que íbamos. Recuerdo que sentí la mano de mi mamá apretarme con más fuerza.

-Quédate a mi lado, cariño.- me dijo, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Me aferré a su falda tanto como pude y pegué mi cuerpo al de ella. No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo pero tenía la sensación de que no era algo bueno. Por fin, unos metros más adelante, vimos a unos soldados soltar un par de perros salvajes a dos hombres, por lo que mami me contó después, supe que habían robado una tienda. Pero aquella imagen, ver a aquellas bestias sobre esos hombres y tirarles de mordidas causó un impacto tan fuerte en mi vida que hasta el día de hoy, 12 años después, tiemblo y me paralizo cada que veo a un perro.

Y es que es muy fácil ser intimidado por lo desconocido.

Hay una frase que mi hermano me repite constantemente: "_Lo único que debemos de temer, es al miedo mismo_". Muchas veces ha intentado que me acerque a un perro, ha querido que conozca esos animales y sencillamente no se me apetece, entro en angustia con tan sólo escuchar esa palabra.

Mi madre me ha dicho que hasta no enfrentarme a mi _gigante_, jamás podré vivir en _libertad_, pues siempre que ande por las calles estaré asustada o preocupada de que no se me aparezca uno y no disfrutaré del paseo.

Hoy en día, un poderoso _gigante_ se ha apoderado de la ciudad entera y sobre todo, de mi pueblo; tras entrar al gobierno un maldito tirano e imponer su nuevo régimen nacionalsocialista, todo israelita que vivía en Alemania era condenado a una terrible tortura que culminaba en la muerte.

Hace tiempo que hemos tenido que vivir a escondidas, temerosos de ser hallados por los alemanes, quienes no hacían más que "obedecer órdenes" torturando, mutilando y terminando con la vida de miles de inocentes.

Era el peor tiempo de discriminación que habíamos vivido en la historia y, según se decía, apenas era el comienzo.

Mi padre había sido víctima de aquél terrible abuso, sin deberla ni temerla, hace un año cuando mi hermano y yo salimos a pasear con él, mientras andábamos por una plaza al centro de la ciudad, un montón de soldados empezaron a llegar, agarrando a cuanto judío se encontrasen. Jamás olvidaré el pánico plasmado en el rostro de la gente, la expresión de horror, el olor del miedo… hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina.

Aquellos _gigantes_ cargaron con mujeres, niños, jóvenes… no les importaba quién fuese. Ellos sólo los subían a uno de esos camiones, donde bien sabía que jamás se podía salir.

Recuerdo que mi padre me jaló fuerte de la mano y yo a Tai, corrimos como si no hubiese obstáculos en frente. Un par de soldados iban atrás de nosotros gritándonos mil cosas que no entendíamos.

-Tai, voy a distraerlos, corre con tu hermana hasta la casa, dile a tu madre que se escondan.- dijo papá.

-¡No, papi! Te van a agarrar.- clamé preocupada.

-Estaré bien, cariño. Ahora, ¡corran!

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que le escuché decir. Lo demás está borroso y confuso, sólo sé que mientras corría no podía dejar de llorar y deseaba a toda costa regresar por él.

-No te detengas, Kari.- me dijo Tai.

Voltee la cabeza y, de no haber sido por mi hermano, me habría hecho pedazos sobre el concreto. Mi padre estaba tirado, tenía el rostro bañado de sangre mientras cuatro monstruosos hombres se divertían propinándolo puñetazos y patadas.

-¡Papá!- grité, espantada.- ¡Papi!

-¡No mires atrás, Kari!- me ordenó Tai, jalando de mi brazo.

Llegar a casa sin ser vistos fue un verdadero milagro.

Y ahora, todo lo que nos quedaba, era el recuerdo de aquél valiente sacrificio, que por amor a sus hijos, mi padre se había atrevido a hacer.

-¡Oh, mi pequeña!- murmuró mamá.- Es increíble que tan pronto pasaron 18 años.- sonreí, para ella nunca dejaría de parecer una niña.- Y pensar que en una semana te casas… a tu padre le hubiera encantado estar ahí, pero…

-Mamá.- la interrumpí, antes de que se pusiera a llorar.- Está bien, ¿ok? Te tengo a ti y a Tai.- dije, volteando a ver a mi hermano quien sonrió.- Sé que papá está feliz, donde quiera que se encuentre.

-Claro, amor.

-¿Me ayudas a quitarme el vestido?- le pedí. Ella asintió. Me miré una vez más en el espejo que tenía al frente. En una semana me casaría con el hijo de un adinerado médico, Ken Ichijouji, y la noticia no había hecho mas que traer felicidad a casa, misma felicidad que se fue tras la muerte de mi padre.

La ceremonia sería sencilla y asistirían sólo familiares. Sería en casa de Ken, donde un rabino haría el honor de sellar el compromiso. Todo ello tendría que ser a escondidas si no queríamos terminar degollados o mutilados.

-¿Todo bien, hermanita?- preguntó Tai. Asentí- ¿Nerviosa?

-Un poco.

-No lo estés, cariño. Verás que tu matrimonio será muy bendecido.- dijo mi madre, animándome.- Ken te ama y sabrá hacerte muy feliz.

Sin embargo, la felicidad era algo de lo que pocos gozábamos en aquellos días. Días que parecían ir con extrema lentitud.

Hacía tiempo que me la pasaba encerrada en casa. Las noticias no cambiaban, muertes, masacre, abuso… muchos afirmaban que se vendría un apocalipsis y eso era el fin del mundo, mientras otras personas se hacían las indiferentes de la situación.

Pasaba las noches rogando porque toda aquella masacre terminara, pero parecía como si Dios no escuchara.

-¿El pueblo escogido de Dios?- comenté, cierta noche mientras cenábamos.- ¿Dónde está Él en estos momentos? ¿Y el amor que profesa tenernos? ¡Mentiras!

-¡Hikari Yagami!- me reprendió mi madre.- No hables de esa manera y menos de tu Creador.- negué con la cabeza, llena de furia ante la impotencia de poder terminar con ese asunto.

Una mañana antes de la boda, los padres de Ken llegaron cuando desayunábamos. No me hizo gracia verlos, la señora Ichijouji iba con el alma destrozada.

-¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó mamá, preocupada, recibiéndolos en la sala.

-Buenos días.- saludé, mirándolos a ellos y a mi madre con preocupación.

-Es Ken…- comenzó a decir el señor Ichijouji.- Se lo han llevado esta mañana.

-¿Llevado? ¿A dónde?- pregunté consternada.

Y la mirada de ambos me lo dijo todo.

-¡No!- exclamé, deseando que fuese una broma.

-Él salió a comprar algo de víveres para la casa y… unos soldados lo agarraron, junto con otros.

-¡Mi hijo!- estalló la señora Ichijouji.- ¡Mi hijo está muerto!

-No…- sentí que me faltó el oxígeno y me tumbé en el sillón sin sentir fuerzas para sostenerme.

-Lo lamento tanto.- dijo mi madre entre sollozos.- Cariño…

-Ken… no… él…- sus padres me miraron con pena.

Fue entonces cuando supe que para mí, el sol jamás brillaría de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Terminé de guardar mi ropa en la maleta y miré a mi cuarto una vez más. Quizás sería la última.<p>

Ahora las paredes se veían vacías sin los cuadros; la cama parecía extraña sin fundas ni sábanas. El closet deshabitado, mi escritorio solo… sentía como si ya no perteneciera a ese lugar. Como si fuera un intruso en aquél espacio.

Ahora todo lo que me quedaban eran los buenos recuerdos que viví ahí.

-No estoy segura de que debas ir, TK. Las cosas no andan muy bien por allá.- dijo mi madre, apareciendo de pronto.

-¡Pero tengo que ir! No es cosa de querer, es cosa de deber.

-Podemos huir, ¡no tienen por qué obligarte!- chilló, quebrándose en llanto. Me acerqué a abrazarla.

-Mamá, está bien. Voy a estar bien.- le aseguré, acariciando su cabello.

-Pero TK, apenas eres un niño, no hace ni una semana que cumpliste los 18…- suspiré. La verdad es que la sola idea de pensar que me enviaban a torturar, masacrar y matar gente inocente, me revolvía el estómago.

Pero así eran las cosas. Apenas los soldados alemanes se enteraron de que fui mayor de edad llegaron a casa con estrictas órdenes de que debía alistarme al ejército y servir a mi _nación_. Una maldita nación que estaba odiando en esos momentos.

Desde hacía dos años que mi madre, mi hermano y yo nos mudamos a Francia a cuidar al abuelo. Pese a que no llevaba nada alemán en mi sangre, por el hecho de haber nacido allá me convertía en uno.

Mi padre nos había dejado cuando era pequeño y tenía pocos recuerdos. Mi madre no había vuelto a hablar de él ni a mencionar su nombre desde entonces.

Matt asumió el rol de "hombre de la casa" desde los 11 años, pese a que mamá lo reprendía porque prefería salir a trabajar de lo que fuera para llevar dinero en vez de jugar, él nunca la obedeció. Desde aquél momento admiré a mi hermano y desee poder tener su valentía.

-Prométeme que, pase lo que pase, tus manos no se ensuciarán de sangre inocente. Promételo Takeru.- advirtió ella, severamente.

-¡Claro que no! Preferiría morir antes de hacer algo así.- mamá asintió y volvió a llorar en mi pecho.

-Tengo miedo de perderte… primero Matt…

-¡Hey! Matt debe estar bien, ¿ok? No te tortures pensando en que está… muerto.

-Han pasados dos meses…

Suspiré, resignado. Matt había viajado a Alemania en busca de Sora, su prometida, quien fue llevada allá por sus padres para impedir que se casaran.

Yo sabía que podía cuidarse solo y que, si no habíamos tenido noticias de él, significaba que estaba bien. Pero siempre existiría la duda.

-Te prometo que me cuidaré, mamá.- le aseguré una vez más, besando su frente.- Y buscaré a Matt o a Sora…- ella asintió, separándose de mí, le sequé un par de lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas.

-Sólo… sólo se obediente, ¿sí? Aunque no puedan hacerte daño por ser alemán, nunca confíes en ellos totalmente.- asentí.- Te amo, TK.- volvió a soltar el llanto y sonreí abrazándola.

-Te mandaré una carta cada semana y a la primera oportunidad vendré a verte.

Nos quedamos así un buen rato, no quería separarme de ella, sentía que la perdería para siempre si lo hacía.

Mi madre y yo éramos muy unidos, podría decir que la consideraba mi mejor amiga, ella… era alguien con quien podía llorar, reír, bromear, hablar seriamente… era todo para mí, y ahora, debía dejarla.

Se me partió el corazón cuando empecé a recordar mi niñez, todas aquellas veces que ella iba al colegio a recogerme, cuando juntos horneábamos galletas, cuando la ayudaba con los deberes de la casa y sobre todo, que siempre estaba a mi lado cuando la necesitaba.

-Te amo, mamá.- susurré, cerca de su oído, y ella sólo se estremeció en mis brazos.

Dejar a mi madre era el _gigante_ al que más le temía en la vida y al que ahora me enfrentaba. No tuve tiempo de prepararme para esto, me sentía como David cuando se enfrentó a Goliat, débil, indefenso y desarmado. Pero confiado en que todo pasaba por nuestro bienestar.

-No olvides orar cada noche, jamás TK, jamás te olvides que no importa cuál sea tu circunstancia, Dios siempre estará ahí, ¿ok?- asentí.- Promete hacer el bien y ayudar a cada judío, la están pasando muy mal sin merecerlo.- dijo, bajando un poco más la voz.

-Te lo prometo.- sonreí.

Mamá me acarició una mejilla, como siempre hacía para recordarme que estaba conmigo y sonrió.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó, un poco más animada.

-Yo siempre tengo hambre.- me reí.- Vamos, prepárame algo delicioso, que extrañaré tu comida.

Horas más tarde ya me encontraba sentado en el tren que me llevaría a Alemania.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, chicos! Hacía muucho tiempo que no me metía a publicar acá! La verdad es que ya extrañaba bastante hacer esto :') jajajaja...<strong>

**Oigan pues, ésta historia la comencé hace unos meses y va avanzada, aún no está terminada (a pesar de que ya escribí el final) pero lo estará para éste año :p**

**Quiero agradecer infinitamente a **dark-fallen-angel91**, él es mi beta y me ha corregido muchas cosas, el trabajo que hace es extraordinario, de verdad y ha sido muy paciente conmigo xD al igual que **Detuschland**, ella también ha contribuido en la elaboración de mi trabajo :D**

**Probablemente éste será de los últimos trabajos que deje acá este año y espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten y les guste mucho :D**


	2. Recuerdos que matan

**Capítulo II**

**Recuerdos que matan**

* * *

><p><strong>Otoño de 1939<strong>

Alemania entró en guerra tras la invasión a Polonia para ganar territorio. Por lo que sabía, el Reino Unido y Francia dieron unos días para que el país se rindiera, pero, no haciendo caso, Australia, Nueva Zelanda y Reino Unido declararon la guerra, seguidos por Francia, Sudáfrica y Canadá.

Por otro lado, la batalla se había puesto difícil entre judíos y alemanes, siendo éstos últimos los que terminaron ganando el poder para oprimir nuestras vidas y hacernos miserables.

A mucha de mi gente se la llevaban a campos de concentración en los que hacían explotar granadas o les disparaban, a otros los metían en una especie de horno en donde, según me enteré, los quemaban vivos; también tenían unos cuartos que llenaban de personas y soltaban un gas tóxico haciéndolos morir cruelmente.

Todo aquello se había convertido en el peor de los infiernos. ¿Para qué hacer eso? Me preguntaba a menudo, ¿tan sólo para conseguir poder? ¿Para ganar territorio? Aquél gobernante era un verdadero tirano y no podía mas que sentir repulsión y odio cuando lo escuchaba mencionar.

La última vez que vi a Tai y mi madre fue hace seis meses, cuando nos sorprendieron en casa y nos separaron, llevándoselos a algún campo de concentración, supongo.

_-¡Mamá! ¡Déjenla!- grité al ver cómo la arrastraban hacia un tráiler. Tai forcejeaba con otro par._

_-¡Kari!- bramaba mi madre al intentarse soltar por ese par de monstruos._

_Un soldado me estaba deteniendo las manos por atrás. Casi podía asegurar que medía dos metros y pesaba unos 100kg, si no es que más. Cuando me arrastró para llevarme a otro camión intenté voltearme, aunque sin mucho éxito ya que él me apretaba con fuerza, pero al menos pude meterle una buena patada en la entrepierna que lo hizo doblarse y caer de rodillas._

_-¡Corre, hija!- gritó mi madre. Por una fracción de segundos no supe qué hacer y al ver que uno de los gorilas que peleaba con Tai venía hacia mí, eché a volar mis piernas._

_Corrí sin voltear atrás, corrí creyendo y esperanzada de que aquél tipo no venía atrás de mí, aunque podía escuchar sus fuertes pisadas. Corrí todo derecho, sin saber a dónde me dirigía, ya lejos se habían quedado mi madre y mi hermano y me maldije por no haberlos ayudado._

_El aire estaba helado y el piso resbaladizo, había nevado toda la noche y ahora comenzaba a llover. El hombre se detuvo a tomar aire y yo seguí corriendo._

_En vida experimenté una de esas terribles sensaciones que sólo en sueños había tenido. Siendo perseguida, sintiendo como si ya fuera presa de ese terrible hombre, mirándome mutilada, degollada o torturada de alguna horrible manera, era espantoso. Desee que aquello fuera una pesadilla, cerré los ojos sin dejar de correr esperando que al abrirlos me encontrara en mi cama, sana y salva, pero no fue así. Aquello era tan real y por un momento sentí que las piernas me fallaron, que andaba en cámara lenta y de un momento a otro ya estaría sin vida._

_Al pasar junto a un callejón alguien me estiró del brazo y entonces, temí lo peor._

_-¡Shh!- un joven, parecía de mi edad, me tapó la boca con la palma de su mano. Por una insignia que llevaba en su abrigo noté que era de los míos.- ¿Te vienen persiguiendo?- preguntó casi en un susurro pero sin soltarme, asentí.- ¡Demonios!_

_Empecé a derramar lágrimas de miedo, las piernas me temblaban horriblemente y las mejillas me ardían._

_-Tranquila. Ven sígueme.- a pasos de gato me llevó hasta el fondo del callejón, junto a unos contenedores de basura había una puerta de madera en el suelo, era una especie de sótano. La abrió con mucho cuidado y me indicó que entrara. No había escaleras y estaba tan obscuro que no vi el fondo._

_-¿Quieres que brinque?- pregunté, asustada._

_-Vas a caer sobre costales de harina.- medio sonrió.- Tú confía, ¿o prefieres seguir corriendo?- negué de inmediato recordando la terrible escena que viví hace unos momentos y me aventé._

_Al menos eran unos dos metros y, efectivamente, caí sobre costales. Me golpeé la espalda, y nada grave me pasó hasta que, aquél chico, se dejó caer sobre mí. Con su codo me golpeó la nariz que de inmediato me empezó a sangrar, aunque no podía verlo._

_-¡Lo siento!- murmuró quedamente._

_-Eh…_

_-Ven._

_Me agarró la mano y, como si tuviese una linterna en los ojos me llevó por aquél cuarto. Parecía conocer bien el lugar._

_Escuché crujir el piso de madera vieja y me topé con varios estantes aunque no pude identificar de qué eran. Imaginé que sería una especia de bodega abandonada._

_Al cruzar por un pasillo de piedra, que se asemejaba a un túnel, estaban dos puertas del lado derecho. El chico abrió una de ellas con cuidado y entró, me quedé parada esperando a que dijera algo, no sabía bien qué hacer, la cabeza me daba punzadas y creí que iba a reventarse mientras que mi rostro estaba lleno de sangre._

_Aún sentía el pecho agitado, esa sensación de estar siendo perseguida no se había ido y, por si fuera poco, me estaba congelando hasta las uñas._

_-¿Qué esperas? Ven.- dijo él, dándose cuenta de que no lo seguía._

_Entré a aquél sitio, que era más grande de lo que imaginaba. Había al menos unas trece personas, todos judíos, dispersos. Seis hombres mayores, parecían de la edad de mi padre, una muchacha, se veía joven aunque traía un niño como de dos años en brazos. Dos señoras parecidas a mi madre y alrededor de ellas había cuatro niños, una joven de cabello pelirrojo, parecía mayor de edad y una anciana de cabello muy blanco._

_También había ahí velas que iluminaban por todo el sitio, una vieja sala de terciopelo, una cama que tenía las patas quebradas y otra puerta, que esperé fuera un baño. El piso estaba alfombrado y sólo había una ventana, pero estaba cerrada con tablas de madera._

_-¡Davis! ¡Oh hermano, estaba tan preocupada por ti!- exclamó de inmediato la chica alta, de cabellos rojizos, acercándose al hombrecillo que me había salvado el pellejo.- ¡Por Dios, estás sangrando!- dijo, volteando hacia mí._

_-Oh… yo…_

_-Ven querida, déjame ayudarte.- comentó la mujer, ya mayor de edad, de cabello canoso y ojos claros. Tomándome de la mano me llevó hacia aquella puerta que, efectivamente era un baño._

_Al pasar por entre los demás sentí su lástima, me miraban con pena y preocupación. Apenas nos encerramos, escuché que Davis comenzaba a contarles lo sucedido._

_La anciana cortó un pedazo de su delantal y lo mojó, para luego limpiarme el rostro. Lo hacía con suma delicadeza que apenas y sentía el roce de la tela. Suspiré aliviada, sintiéndome tranquila y segura._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó, sin dejar de hacer lo suyo._

_-Kari, Hikari Yagami.- dije, aclarándome la garganta._

_-Mucho gusto, Kari.- sonrió.- Mi nombre es Rose Mary.- asentí pasando saliva.- ¿Qué edad tienes?_

_-21 años._

_-Pobrecilla, debe ser duro para ti, ¿no?- asentí. Ella enjugó el pedazo de tela y me limpió la frente.- Tienes fiebre.- farfulló al tocarme._

_-Corrí demasiado, yo…- recordé el terrible momento y luego la cara de Tai y mi madre apareció en mi mente.- ¡Mamá!- exclamé, preocupada._

_-Shh, tranquila.- dijo, poniéndome una mano en el hombro._

_-¡Pero mi mamá! ¡Se la llevaron!- la mujer me miró con pena y agachó la mirada._

_-Lo siento tanto, cariño.- murmuró._

_-¡No…!_

_Me tapé la boca para no soltar un grito y me quebré, no quería creerlo, ¡tenía que rescatar a mi madre! ¡Esos malditos bastardos no podían acabar así con ella!_

_Una terrible angustia, miedo, impotencia y enojo me invadieron; sentía un nudo en la garganta y una opresión en el pecho; de pronto la vista se me nubló y lo último que sentí fue un duro golpe en la cabeza._

_Me desperté al sentir un roce en mi cuello. Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba, la joven de cabellos rojizos, poniéndome una toalla en la frente._

_-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó, sonriendo._

_Intenté levantarme, me encontraba acostada en uno de los sillones y tres frazadas cubrían mi cuerpo. Apenas hice un poco de esfuerzo con mis brazos todo me dio vueltas y sentí ganas de vomitar._

_-¡Oh…!- me llevé una mano a la cabeza y cerré los ojos, sintiendo que iba a caer en cualquier momento._

_-No, no te esfuerces, querida.- dijo la anciana, quien estaba al lado de la joven pelirroja.- Te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza._

_Me agarré la nuca y palpé una enorme bola que lanzó una punzada apenas la rocé._

_-Ten, toma esto.- una de las mujeres, de cabello castaño y complexión delgada se acercó ofreciéndome una taza de té que inseguramente tomé. Todos los demás estaban a mi alrededor esperando a que dijera algo._

_-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunté luego de un tiempo._

_-Seguimos en Alemania, si es a lo que te refieres.- respondió Davis, el joven que me había salvado, burlonamente. Su hermana le lanzó una mirada fulminante y los demás murmuraron cosas que no fui capaz de entender._

_-Estamos bajo una iglesia.- respondió la anciana.- Un amable sacerdote nos hizo el favor de escondernos, pero no te preocupes, estás a salvo aquí._

_Asentí, sin convencerme de eso último. Es decir, ¿cómo podía estarlo? Mi familia debía estar… en alguna otra parte. No podía regresar a mi casa, ir por mis cosas o salir hasta que la maldita guerra terminara. Me encontraba escondida con un montón de desconocidos y no tenía idea de qué pasaría conmigo en el futuro._

_Suspiré, dándole la taza casi vacía a la joven pelirroja._

_-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó uno de los hombres, de cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes. Era muy alto y aparentaba unos 40 años._

_-Sí.- susurré._

_-Davis nos contó que te venían persiguiendo cuando te halló, ¿es cierto?- asentí, derramando un par de lágrimas._

_-De pronto… llegaron a nuestra casa…_

_-No tienes que contarnos ahora.- dijo Rose Mary, tomándome una mano con cariño. Apreté los ojos, dejando caer más lágrimas sobre las frazadas e inhalé profundamente._

_-Hace años mi padre murió salvando mi vida y la de mi hermano.- comenté, reviviendo todo en mi mente.- Y ahora, mi madre y Tai… ellos…- no aguanté más y tuve que cubrirme el rostro para llorar._

_Rose Mary se acercó a abrazarme mientras la hermana de Davis me apretaba una mano con fuerza. Una de las niñas se acercó a acariciarme el cabello y ni siquiera fui capaz de verla. Sólo estaba ahí, sintiendo la cálida ropa de aquella mujer que intentaba darme consuelo._

_-La has pasado difícil.- comentó aquél hombre.- Descuida Kari, estarás bien aquí._

-¿Recordando?- preguntó Davis, sentándose a mi lado.

-Sí.- sonreí.

-No te tortures con eso, Kari.

-Es difícil, ¿sabes?- comenté sintiendo ganas de llorar.

-Sí, lo sé.- murmuró él, quedamente.- Yo también perdí a mis padres y mi hogar.

Nos miramos durante un buen rato y finalmente Davis me dio un fuerte abrazo, acariciándome la espalda.

-Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás.- susurró en mi oído.

Y de pronto un espantoso sonido retumbó sobre nosotros e hizo temblar todo cuanto había ahí. Me aferré fuerte a él y oculté mi rostro sobre su cuello temiendo lo peor.

-¡Vengan acá!- escuché que gritó un hombre y en segundos ya estaban todos a nuestro alrededor tapándose los oídos.

Las paredes no dejaban de temblar así como el suelo. Uno de los niños empezó a llorar y temí que los alemanes aparecieran en cualquier momento. Pero gracias a Dios, luego de un par de minutos, todo volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Max. Era un señor muy sabio, de unos cuarenta años de edad, alto, moreno, canoso y con un carácter de líder que sabía ejercer justamente sobre nosotros.

-Sí.- murmuramos casi todos a la par.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Jun.

-Fue una granada, la lanzaron muy cerca de aquí.- respondió Lucas.

-¡Malditos bastardos!- exclamó Davis.

-¡Muchacho! Mide tus palabras, hay niños aquí.- le reprendió Rose Mary, sin perder esa dulzura que la caracterizaba en su voz.

-Es que me enfada como no tienes una idea todo esto.

-A todos nos pasa, Davis.- le dije, acariciando su mano izquierda.

Luego de un rato nos olvidamos del asunto. Aunque en nuestra mente siempre existiría el miedo de ser encontrados. Yo sabía una vez que nos hallaran, ya no tendríamos salvación.

Un par de días después celebramos el Shabat cantando algunas alabanzas y pidiendo por la protección de nuestro pueblo. En medio de la ceremonia se me partió el alma y me quebré recordando cuando, desde niña, había compartido ese momento con mi familia. Pero ahora ya no estaban, ya no había más Tai, mami o papi en mi vida, estaba más sola que nunca y ahora el _gigante_ que me apresaba con tortura era ese: la soledad.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicos! Os dejo el segundo capítulo, antes recordándoles que en mi perfil viene mi página de twitter, tumblr, facebook y blackberry pin por si alguien desea agregarme para tener más contacto, es libre de hacerlo sólo háganme saber que son de fanfic enviándome un mensajito cuando me agreguen (en face) y al blackberry pin igual! :D<strong>

**Brevemente responderé sus reviews en el órden que llegaron:**

*** Rolling Girl: Jajaja me encantó! Toda la descripción de tus emociones al leer, no, no habrá Sorato y a mí también me dan miedo los perros jajaja.**

*** Yuri: Qué bueno que te emocionó! :D y sí, eso también es un "miedo" que mi prometido vaya a morir antes de la boda D: ya ves que sí existen casos así... en fin de eso trata la historia: plasmar miedos, pero no quedarse con ellos, saber enfrentarlos.**

*** Amethyst Brounette: Aww nena yo también extrañaba mucho venir a publicar y saber de ustedes! En mi perfil está la dirección de mi tumblr, twitter, facebook y hasta blackberry pin para que me agregues en todo y estar más comunicadas! :D**

*** I love takari 4 ever: Jajaja no habrá Sorato, eso te lo aseguro! Y no, no te voy a fallar con eso del final... y no los haré "sufrir" sólo es que hay muuuucho drama en la historia pero nada que ver con el drama de las novelas jajajaja...**

*** Auf Dass: Yo igual! No esperé que mi imaginación diera fruto a algo así y ve! :D me alegra que te haya intrigado.**

*** MS-TaKa: Wooo :O desde Nicaragua? Qué loco! Me encanta saber (no por presumir) que en otros países pueden leerme :') es que yo estoy aquí sentadita en mi cuarto en un lugarcito de México y saber que alguien desde otro extremo del continente conoce "mi paradero" uff me emociona en sobremanera! :D**

*** A quien firmó sin dejar pseudónimo: Gracias! :D verás que sí le meteré pila a esta historia.**

*** Pixie'66: Emm pues a mí no me había tocado leer fanfics de éste tipo, no lo había publicado antes en alguna otra categoría así que no sé jajaja debiste haber leído o visto algo parecido y lo relacionaste yo creo.**

*** ferdita99: Gracias! Me llenas te emoción con eso de "gran historia" jajaja :D**

*** F: Tan sencillo como es la cosa, si no te agrada, no relacionas los personajes con la trama, no la leas! Jajajaja ni me voy a enojar, ni me voy a morir ni a dejar de comer por eso. No, ésta historia está totalmente adaptada a Digimon y no pienso hacerla con Glee, sí es verdad que sólo uso los personajes, no para que lean mis historias o porque son "populares" sino porque en verdad amo la pareja que hacen TK y Kari. Ya sé que no tiene nada que ver con la trama, es un Universo Alterno y de hecho todos mis Takaris han sido así. Te repito, si te perturba leerla, no lo hagas y ya :D**


	3. Aniquilando bastardos

**Capítulo III**

**Aniquilando bastardos**

* * *

><p><strong>Otoño de 1939<strong>

Tres años pasaron rápidamente desde que partí a Alemania. Tres terribles años en que dejé mi casa, mi familia… todo cuando tenía y me vi forzado a madurar en el apogeo de mi juventud.

Todo a mi alrededor no era mas que muerte, persecución, opresión y borracheras. No había querido creer en lo perversa que una persona puede llegar a ser hasta que lo viví.

Los alemanes disfrutaban, la mayoría, obedecer la orden de acabar con los judíos. Y hasta podía jurar que sentían satisfacción al ver los cuerpos sin vida.

El primer año fue el más horrible; intenté quitarme la vida en lugar de seguir viendo todo aquello, pero al sentir el arma sobre mi sien, al sentir temblar mi cuerpo y retorcerse mi estómago, recordé a mi madre, todas sus palabras y pensé que terminando conmigo no haría que la guerra acabara ni mucho menos que aquella gente fuera libre.

Por lo que me aferré a la idea de que tenía que ayudarlos, me puse en la mejor disposición ante el Mariscal de campo quien me observó por un tiempo y, finalmente, me ascendió a General, aunque para ello pasaron un par de años. Ahora tenía gente a mi cargo y ya no participaba directamente en las batallas.

Con lo mucho que me pagaban, una parte de los ahorros que mi madre había guardado para mí desde que era pequeño y parte de la herencia que el abuelo me dejó pude abrir una empresa textil. Aquello fue una gran inversión pero el dinero era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento. Con ello pude rescatar a muchos judíos, pidiéndole al Mariscal que me dejara conservarlos para que trabajaran para mí haciendo más uniformes para soldados y ropa para alemanes. Le hice ver que de esa manera los explotaría y se verían en la "humillación" de tener que trabajar para nosotros. A él le pareció buena idea y de entrada 785 personas, contando mujeres, niños, hombres, ancianos y jóvenes, estaban a mi disposición.

Aunque no les pagaba, les proporcionaba alimento tres veces al día, en una bodega, separada a la empresa, les llevé algunas camas y mantas para que durmieran. Para ellos significaba la gloria y ya con el hecho de haber salvado su vida era más que suficiente. Con el tiempo fui pidiendo que me entregara más gente hasta que llegamos a ser unos 2600.

Claro que tuve que ingeniármelas para que el Mariscal y el Coronel General no se enteraran del trato que les daba y les hice creer que los tenía trabajando día y noche sin privilegios.

Los judíos, como forma de agradecimiento se organizaron de una manera que me dejó impresionado. Eran muy hábiles trabajando en equipo y sabían dirigirse y cumplir sus deberes demasiado bien. Pronto formaron grupos, unos hacían labores de día mientras otros dormían y por la noche cambiaban de turno. De esa forma, si algún guardia o soldado se atrevía a entrar a la empresa, cosa que estaba restringida para ellos, los vería trabajando.

No sabía cuánto más duraría la guerra pero esperé que no fuera mucho tiempo aunque el poder y la ambición del gobernador parecían aumentar cada día.

-General, el Mariscal quiere verlo.- dijo un soldado que se acercó corriendo.

-¿Sabes para qué?- pregunté, sin dejar de ver por la ventana. Estaba metido en mi oficina.

-No, señor.- murmuró el hombre. Asentí y le indiqué que podía irse. Le di un trago al vaso de agua que había sobre mi escritorio y fui a la oficina de mi jefe.

-Hai Hitler.- realicé el saludo obligatorio para todo seguidor del dictador.- ¿Quería verme?- pregunté. El Mariscal, Andrew, estaba sentado mirando hacia la ventana.

-General Takaishi, pase.- me indicó que podía sentarme.- Quería hablarle de algo importante.

-Dígame, señor.

-Estoy enterado de que traerán un grupo más de judíos y usted pidió que se los dieran, ¿es eso cierto?

-Sí, así es.- respondí nerviosamente aclarándome la garganta.

-¿Para qué?

-Bueno yo…- titubee, el Mariscal se cruzó de brazos recargándose sobre su silla. No quitaba de mí su imponente mirada.- Usted ha visto que mi empresa ha tenido excelentes resultados.- él asintió.- Y he pensado en invertir más dinero en algunas máquinas y para ello necesito más gente.

-Si no me han informado mal ahorita tiene a su disposición 2764 personas.- dijo, encendiendo un puro.

-Así es, señor.

-¿Y de verdad necesita más?- frunció el ceño.

-¿Quiere que sea honesto con usted?- pregunté, casi murmurando.

-Adelante.

-La verdad me gusta ver a esos bastardos agotándose día y noche y teniendo que vivir con la condena de ser nuestros esclavos.- mentí, Andrew soltó una fuerte carcajada y luego empezó a toser haciendo notar lo desgastados que estaban sus pulmones de tanto tabaco.

-Es usted muy inteligente, Takaishi. Por eso me agrada tanto.- dijo, luego de un rato. Sonreí.- De acuerdo, apenas lleguen las personas pediré que se las lleven.

-Muchas gracias, señor. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?- pregunté, antes de salir. El Mariscal se quedó mirándome unos segundos antes de responder.

-A decir verdad sí, Takaishi. Verá, no he tenido noticias del Coronel General desde hace una semana que partió a Rusia, escuché el rumor de que puede estar muerto.

-Eso es terrible.- él asintió.

-Lo sé, pero aún no está comprobado. Enviaré a un grupo de soldados allá a buscarlo la semana que viene.

-¿Quiere que yo vaya?- pregunté, deseando que no.

-Oh no, usted tiene mucho trabajo con su empresa.- dijo casi al instante y solté un suspiro.- Pero me encantaría saber, si resultara cierto que el Coronel está muerto, ¿le gustaría tomar su lugar?

-¿Yo, señor?- pregunté incrédulo. Tomar ese puesto me daba cientos de privilegios más de los que ya tenía y me abría las puertas a un mundo de oportunidades para ayudar a los judíos. Aquello significaba que podía hacer más por ellos, podía tomarlos sin permiso o enviarlos a Francia o algún otro lado. No pensé que algo así me ocurriera tan pronto y claro, aunque no deseaba que el Coronel estuviera muerto, esa noticia me animó bastante.

-Así es, Takaishi.- dijo él, apagando su puro.

-Pero claro, señor… ¡wow! Estaré honrado de tomar un puesto así.- Andrew asintió.

-Me alegra ver que le entusiasme la idea. Pero claro, no podemos hacer nada hasta no saber si el Coronel sigue con vida.- asentí.

-¿Puedo retirarme ya?- pedí amablemente.

-Claro. Gracias por todo, Takaishi.

-Gracias a usted, señor.- sonreí y volví a llevarme la mano izquierda al lado del corazón para luego levantarla y extender la palma en un ángulo no superior a los 140º.

Salí de la oficina contento. Si llegase a ser que me dieran el puesto lo primero que haría sería abrir otra empresa en Francia, lejos de ahí y mandar a más gente allá. Para ello tenía que empezar a invertir. Pensé que quizás mi madre podría ayudarme, después de todo ella quiso ser parte de la contribución para rescatar judíos.

Apenas entré a mi oficina comencé a escribirle una carta. Tenía que informarle de la situación y saber si podía contar con ella.

Me sentía tan entusiasmado escribiendo cada línea que perdí la noción de mi alrededor. Un fuerte bombardeo a lo lejos me asustó y segundos luego apareció Izzy, un soldado de confianza que luchaba a mi favor.

-General, nos han notificado que un grupo de judíos están escondidos bajo una iglesia en el centro. El Mariscal ha ordenado que lancemos una granada para matarlos.

-¡No!- respondí de inmediato.- Déjame hablar con él.

-Como usted ordene, señor.- asintió mi fiel amigo.

-Ya te he dicho que no seas tan formal conmigo, Izzy.- sonreí.

-Lo siento, se… TK.

-Así está mejor.

Fui a la oficina del Mariscal pero él no estaba ahí, miré por la ventana y lo vi hablando con un montón de soldados. Rogué porque no fuera demasiado tarde y poder rescatar a esas personas.

-General, se apareció justo en el momento indicado.- farfulló sonriendo.

-¿Para qué, señor?

-Ahorita mismo envié un grupo de señoritas a descuartizar pollos.- fruncí el ceño, no entendiendo su metáfora.- ¡A matar bastardos, Takaishi!

-Oh…

-Esos malditos creyeron que podían esconderse de nosotros bajo una iglesia.- soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

-No los mate, señor.- pedí, arrepintiéndome al instante de haber usado esas palabras. Andrew volteó a verme confundido.- Quiero decir, pídale a sus soldados que los traigan con vida. Quizás esas personas puedan serme útiles en el trabajo.

-No lo creo, General. Al parecer hay como 10 ahí escondidos, la mayoría son ancianos y niños.

-Con más razón, señor. Esos niños son muy hábiles cosiendo botones.

-Pero creo que usted ya tiene demasiados…

-Por favor, Mariscal.- supliqué.- Dígame usted, ¿qué caso tiene matarlos y que sufran sólo un momento y no torturarlos en vida al explotarlos?- el hombre se quedó pensando y finalmente accedió.

Mandó llamar al mismo grupo de soldados, que ya estaban casi listos y subiendo a un camión, y les ordenó que trajeran con vida a esas personas.

De regreso a mi oficina vi a Izzy, quien no iría a aquella misión, y le pedí que me mantuviera informado cuando regresaran con la gente. Conocía bien a los soldados, todos eran unos pervertidos, abusadores y, si querían, podían quedarse con alguna señorita para aprovecharse de ella o, como ellos decían, pasar un buen rato. Y después matarla. Ya me había tocado presenciar una escena así.

* * *

><p><strong>En éste capítulo mi beta dark-fallen-angel91 (a quien iré a visitar el próximo año :D) contribuyó bastante! Así que cualquier queja o reclamo va para él :p jajajaja... ya casi es viernes! ^^ tres exámenes más y termina mi torturaaaa :p jajaja... disfrútenlo y muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, ésta vez no me di el tiempo de responderlos pero sí los leí todos y mis betas tmb! :D<strong>


	4. Un ángel en el infierno

**Capítulo IV**

**Un ángel en el infierno**

Aquella mañana todos amanecimos de un excelente humor. Rose Mary, junto con dos señoras más, nos prepararon huevos en salsa y pan tostado, que Lucas y Max habían salido a comprar horas antes sin ser vistos.

Después de ayudar a asear a los niños, nos dispusimos a arreglar el lugar. Digo, no es que hubiera muchas cosas que acomodar, pero sí sacamos basura y sacudimos.

Davis y Jun eran nuestros músicos. Ellos se encargaron de entonar cánticos mientras todos hacíamos nuestros deberes.

Por increíble que pareciera, olvidé la guerra. Estaba disfrutando tanto de ese momento que se me olvidó el por qué estaba ahí, el miedo, la preocupación, todo, absolutamente todo me pareció como si se hubiera terminado.

-La comida está lista.- exclamó Rose Mary.- Niños, vengan a sentarse. Kari, ¿podrías ayudarme…?

-Claro.- sonreí.- Vengan, pequeños…

Corrí tras ellos, haciéndoles cosquillas al atraparlos. Formamos un círculo alrededor del piso y tanto Jun como yo ayudamos a servir los alimentos.

-Demos gracias antes de iniciar.- dijo Max. Todos inclinamos la cabeza y cerramos los ojos.- Querido Dios, Padre de Abraham, Isaac, Jacob y todas nuestras generaciones, venimos hoy a dar gracias…

Y en eso un estruendoso ruido nos detuvo y levantamos la mirada. Ahí, en la entrada, un grupo de soldados, cerca de unos veinte, estaban mirándonos. Llevaban sus armas colgadas al torso. Rose Mary me apretó una mano con fuerza mientras que una de las niñas se aferró a mí y temblaba bajo mis brazos.

-Vaya, vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí.- comentó uno, acercándose a nosotros quienes permanecimos inmóviles.- Hola princesa.- le dijo a Jun, acariciando su mejilla.- ¿Tienes miedo?- el hombre soltó una carcajada y los demás le siguieron el juego.

-Mi señor, no creo que el Mariscal necesite ésta basura.- dijo otro desde atrás.

-Cállate, imbécil. Eso lo decide él.

Jun empezó a temblar y Davis la rodeó con sus brazos. Max y Lucas estaban callados y así, uno por uno, todos los soldados entraron y nos rodearon.

-¡Miren qué lindo!- exclamó el primero de ellos que habló.- Estaban a punto de comer. Qué pena haber interrumpido de esa manera.- dijo con ironía y todos se burlaron.

Le acaricié el cabello a la pequeña y la apreté más contra mí ya que sentía como si fuera a convulsionar de tanto temblar.

-Muy bien, idiotas. El Mariscal pidió que los lleváramos con vida así que, si quieren que eso suceda deben cooperar. Si son tan inteligentes caminarán siguiendo a mis muchachos hasta los camiones que están afuera. No pueden hablar, no pueden hacer preguntas y el primero que intente huir morirá, ¿quedó claro?

Tan sólo asentimos y nos pusimos de pie. Yo dudé, pensé que quizás era una trampa y que, a mitad de camino, sacarían sus armas y nos matarían, pero no dije nada y me dispuse a obedecer.

Caminamos por el pasillo, a mi lado derecho iba Rose Mary y al izquierdo llevaba a la pequeña. La luz del día me caló en los ojos y quedé ciega por un momento. hacía mucho tiempo que no salía de aquél oscuro lugar.

Tres inmensos camiones de guerra estaban frente a la iglesia. Los soldados nos repartieron en ellos. Yo me fui junto con Rose Mary, Jun, Lucas y Dalila, quien se estaba aguantando el llanto por haber sido separada de sus pequeños. En otro camión iba Davis con todos los niños y en otro Max con las demás señoras.

No hablamos durante todo el camino. Tan sólo nos mirábamos. Me sorprendió la tranquilidad y la paz que Rose Mary tenía.

-Mi señor, ya vio lo buena que está aquella…- murmuró un soldado al que, aparentemente, era su jefe. Ambos me miraron y me estremecí de miedo.

-Bueno, no creo que al Mariscal le importe si cobramos nuestra recompensa.- los hombres sonrieron y yo sólo tomé aire confiando en que todo iría bien.

No tardamos en llegar al cuartel. Nos fueron bajando de los camiones y formando en una fila.

Antes de que alguien más llegara, el jefe le pidió a dos de ellos que me llevaran a otro lugar. Los desgraciados me apretaron las manos con tanta fuerza y a rastras me encerraron en un cuarto. Había alrededor de unas cinco camas y olía a pies.

Me aventaron al suelo y empecé a temblar y a llorar. Ahora sí, estaba perdida.

-¿Qué pasa, primor? Tan sólo nos vamos a divertir un rato y si cooperas, te prometo que no dolerá nada.- los dos malditos se atacaron de la risa y uno de ellos se inclinó y empezó a besarme el cuello con tanta brusquedad que me mordió.

-¡Basta, déjame!- quise aventarlo, pero apenas y lo moví. Éste en cambió me dio una fuerte bofetada y empecé a sangrar del labio.

-Aquí haces lo que nosotros decimos, maldita.- dijo.

Desee estar muerta antes que en ese lugar. Me puse a llorar de miedo y sentí mucho asco cuando el hombre me acarició las piernas y rompió mi vestido, dejándome sólo con el fondo. El otro sólo estaba de expectante. El soldados se quitó su saco y se desabrochó el pantalón, dejando ver a través de su ropa interior que estaba teniendo una erección.

Lloré con más ganas y repulsión cuando me hizo tocar su miembro mientras me besaba los senos. Y, antes de que pudiera hacerme algo más, la puerta se abrió con brusquedad.

-¡Suéltala!- escuché una voz masculina y el hombre se levantó, poniéndose al instante la ropa interior.

-General…- dijo, agachando la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes, idiotas? Les pedí que me entregaran a todos.

-Tan sólo es una judía inservible, señor. El jefe…

-El jefe pagará por su desobediencia.- mientras escuchaba todo permanecí en el piso, tirada boca arriba sin poder dejar de llorar, sintiéndome asqueada y con una terrible repulsión por lo que acababa de vivir.- Ahora lárguense los dos.- tan sólo escuché las fuertes pisadas que hicieron crujir el piso de madera.

Lentamente aquél hombre a quien habían llamado General se acercó a mí y se inclinó. Me levantó la cabeza y cuando pude verlo pensé que estaba en el cielo y que un ángel me estaba elevando en el aire. Aquél joven no aparentaba más de los 20 años, tenía el cabello rubio, las mejillas rosadas y los ojos… esos ojos parecían zafiros radiantes y luminosos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó, limpiándome el rostro. Negué con la cabeza. Era la verdad, no estaba para nada bien.- Vamos a sacarte de aquí.

Se quitó una gabardina que traía y me envolvió en ella. Me tomó en sus brazos y me sacó de aquél lugar. Noté que a la entrada estaba otro soldado, de cabello rojizo y un poco más bajo de estatura quien nos siguió al salir.

El General me llevó a una casa, igual de madera, era grande, estaba amueblada y tenía dos plantas. No alcancé a ver mucho, pero al subir las escaleras, en la pared había cuadros colgados de él con una mujer de cabello rubio y junto a otro muchacho, mayor que él, de igual apariencia. Entramos a una recámara que, por lo enorme de la cama y las cosas que había ahí, supe que era del General. Empecé a temblar en sus brazos temiendo que fuera a hacerme lo mismo, digo, después de todo no dejaba de ser un alemán, de tener un rango más alto que el otro y, si me había salvado de allá, quizás era porque me quería para él.

-Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño.- dijo, recostándome sobre la cama. Noté que el otro soldado que nos venía siguiendo no estaba.

El General me acarició el cabello y limpió la comisura de mis labios.

-Ese maldito te hizo esto, ¿verdad?- preguntó. Yo asentí.- Espera, déjame…- abrió un cajón del buró que estaba a un lado de la cama y sacó una botella de alcohol y un algodón, despacio fue limpiándome la herida.

Sus manos estaban cálidas y su piel muy suave. Lo observé con atención; sus ojos eran grandes y tenía las pestañas tupidas, sus piel era muy blanca pero sus mejillas coloradas. Tenía sus labios bien delineados y su aroma… olía como a canela. Dejé de llorar al tiempo que supe no me haría daño.

-Quiero que descanses, ¿de acuerdo? Más tarde podemos platicar.

-No.- hablé finalmente.- ¿Dónde… dónde están…?

-¿Tus amigos?- preguntó. Asentí.- Ellos están bien, más tarde te llevaré a verlos.

-Gracias.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que aquella masacre había iniciado, un alemán me había tratado de aquella forma y mucho menos alguien con un puesto como el del General.

-Hikari Yagami, señor.- respondí.

-Mucho gusto, Hikari. Yo soy el General Takaishi.- dijo.- Te has de preguntar por qué te trato tan bien, ¿no?- sonreí.- Verás, en esta guerra yo estoy de tu lado.- abrí los ojos en asombro. Definitivamente era un ángel.

Comenzó a explicarme toda su historia. Desde que él no quería ser partícipe, su mamá le hizo prometer que ayudaría a los judíos, a cuantos había rescatado, le empresa que abrió en donde, Rose Mary, Jun, Davis y demás compañía debían estar en estos momentos. Se tomó el tiempo para narrarme todo con lujo de detalles. Mientras yo estaba perpleja escuchándolo.

Después me pidió que le hablara de mi vida. Comencé por la muerte de mi papá, después Ken, mi familia, cómo llegué a aquél refugio. Le conté absolutamente todo y sentí mucho desahogo y confianza al hacerlo.

-¿Qué edad tienes? Estás demasiado joven.- me preguntó, tras un breve silencio luego de haber hablado los dos.

-21.- respondí. Tuve que morderme el labio para reprimir esa misma pregunta. La verdad es que él también se veía muy joven para ser General. Y como si me hubiese leído la mente él sólo dijo:

-Vaya, podrías decir que tienes 16 y cualquiera te lo creería.- sonrió.- Yo me enlisté a los 18 al ejército, y acabo de cumplir 22.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté sorprendida.- Es usted muy joven, General.- él rió.

-Hikari, le pediré a Magda, la señora que trabaja en la casa, que te prepare un cuarto aquí y llene la tina para que te asees.

-¡Oh no, mi señor!- corté de inmediato.- No puedo dormir aquí, debo estar en la empresa con los demás…

-No. Si sales aquellos bastardos que intentaron abusar de ti volverán a hacerlo, los conozco. Por un tiempo quiero que te quedes aquí, así de igual forma si me acusan de tenerte podré inventarles que contigo me divierto en las noches.- sonrió.

-Pero General…

-Pero nada, he dicho lo que harás, ¿o acaso quieres hacer enfadar a un alemán?- sonrió, y sin darme oportunidad de replicar salió del cuarto. Me tumbé en la cama y observé todo lo que había.

Tenía un librero muy grande, un armario, dos sillas en contra esquina de la cama y una alfombra de diversos colores. Sobre el buró de al lado había una lámpara de gas y una foto de la misma mujer con la que salía retratado en los cuadros que vi al entrar por la escalera.

La puerta se abrió y entró una mujer. Joven, robusta, de cabello castaño y piel morena. Sonrió al verme en la cama.

-Tú debes ser Hikari.- dijo.

-Sí.

-Yo me llamo Magda, tranquila cariño, has llegado a las mejores manos en este lugar.- sonreí.- El General es un ángel con nosotros.

-Ya lo creo.- murmuré. Magda se me acercó y me tomó de la mano para ayudarme a levantar.

-Ven, sígueme. Te mostraré la casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Take it easy dudes... es sólo una historia, ya sé que tiene incoherencias jajaja pero por algo está en fanFICTION, el día que decida publicarla como libro me preocuparé por corregir eso, mientras disfrútenla tal y como es, que por cierto, ni siquiera está basada en un hecho real, sí, usé la segunda guerra mundial como tema pero la historia gira en torno al romance de TK y Kari, o al menos en eso me enfoco, claro que me es importante el escenario y plasmarlo casi como yo me IMAGINO que sucedió pero no puedo representarlo como tal porque realmente no sé cómo fue estar ahí...<strong>

**Por lo demás, gracias por sus reviews ^^ por su comprensión y apoyo... disfruten del día que, al menos en mi país, está precioso jajajaja al fin la temperatura empezó a bajar! No más calor, sudor ni sol ardiendo xDDD y con esto me despido que me toca ir con mi familia bonita (L)**


	5. Las ratas no deben comer

**Capítulo V**

**Las ratas no deben comer**

* * *

><p>Hacía poco más de un mes que Polonia fue invadida por un acuerdo al que llegamos con la Unión Soviética. Y tras esta victoria, en la que ganamos territorio para expandir Alemania y alcanzamos Varsovia, el gobernador decidió que el país se tomara una pausa para reagruparnos, a lo que algunos llamaron este tiempo <em>guerra de broma<em> ya que no existieron muchos combates. Mientras británicos y franceses se mantenían a la defensiva.

Pero, la tortura a los judíos aún continuaba; por un lado me alegré de que existiera esa pausa ya que así tenía más tiempo para estar en la empresa y movilizarme para abrir otra en Francia y por otra parte, tuve que presenciar muertes inocentes viéndome incapaz de hacer algo por ellos.

Y así, Diciembre entró con fuertes nevadas y ventiscas; tres semanas pasaron con suma rapidez desde que Hikari llegó a la casa.

Era una chiquilla divina y la pobre había tenido la suerte de vivir acontecimientos muy duros. Eventos difíciles que hicieron de ella una mujer madura y fuerte, que aparentaba ser fría y sin sentimientos pero era frágil como un copo de nieve en su interior.

Sin pedírselo empezó a ayudar a Magda con los quehaceres, era muy buena cocinera y sabía preparar unas tartas deliciosas, además de que puso orden a mi closet, separando mi ropa por colores, se encargaba de que ni en el rincón más escondido de la casa hubiera polvo.

Casi a diario la llevaba a la empresa a que viera a su gente, me alegré al saber que muchos de sus amigos y conocidos estaban ahí trabajando. De vez en cuando convencía a Rose Mary a que viniera a cenar, aunque, comprensiblemente, la señora no confiaba mucho en mí.

-General, he colgado ya sus uniformes limpios.- dijo Hikari cuando llegué a la casa, una noche.- ¿Quiere que le sirva la cena?

-Me daré un baño antes.- respondí sonriendo, cosa que solía hacer mucho últimamente.- ¿Dónde está Magda?

-Oh, ella… se fue a dormir temprano, no se sentía bien.- respondió cabizbaja.- ¿Quiere que la llame?

-No, está bien. Déjala descansar.

Subí a mi habitación y empecé a llenar la tina. Mentalmente saqué mis pendientes, tenía que escribirle a mi mamá, hacía dos semanas que no le había podido enviar una carta. También debía hablar con el Mariscal sobre el asunto del Capitán, la verdad ya no estaba tan seguro de que me fueran a dar su puesto, los malditos bastardos se quejaron de que no les permití abusar de Hikari y tuve que poner mil justificaciones para no ser sancionado por ello.

Me sumergí en el agua tibia sintiéndome relajado, en paz. Poco a poco el dolor de cabeza que me daba cada vez que veía el montón de cadáveres junto al cuartel iba pasándose. Y ya a punto de terminar el baño un espantoso grito me sacó de la tina. Agarré el pantalón de mi pijama que ya tenía sobre la cama y, aún escurriendo del torso y cabello, bajé corriendo las escaleras cuando otro grito volvió a oírse.

-¿Qué pasa!- pregunté alarmado entrando a la cocina.

Hikari estaba sobre una silla y dos enormes ratas se comían un trozo de queso que se le había caído. La escena me causó tanta gracia que me eché a reír.

-¡General, haga algo!- chilló ella, aún horrorizada.

-Tan sólo son ratas, no te hacen daño.

-¡Por favor!

Abrí la puerta trasera y agarré la escoba que descansaba en una pared del patio. Cuando entré una de las ratas se había ido y la otra seguía comiendo.

-¡Mátela!- gritó Hikari.

-Shh…- me acerqué cautelosamente y, justo cuando lancé la escoba sobre el animal éste se fue corriendo y ella soltó otro grito mientras yo me reía.- Si sigues gritando vas a provocar que vengan los soldados o peor aún, despertarás a Magda.

Hikari se echó a reír. Ya varias veces le había pasado que por tonterías despertaba a la mujer y ésta duraba con un humor de perros todo el día.

-¡Allá va!- apuntó ella, una de las ratas corrió hacia la puerta trasera, que dejé abierta, y huyó.

-Bien, una menos.- dije.

-Pero puede regresar.- espetó ella asustada.

-No lo creo.- y en eso, vi salir del fregadero a la otra y comerse un trozo de algo junto a la pata de la silla.- No te muevas.

-¿Qué?

-Hikari, no te muevas. La rata está atrás de ti.- ella puso una expresión de horror y asco pero se quedó como estatua.

Me acerqué lentamente y fui levantando la escoba; cuando la azoté contra el roedor, éste corrió y el golpe se estampó en la pata de la silla haciendo que se quebrara.

-¡Ahhh!- Hikari gritó viniéndose hacia delante y cayendo sobre mí, que por fortuna amortigüé el golpe.- Lo siento.- dijo ella.

* * *

><p>Levanté la cabeza y nos miramos por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos. Los ojos del General tenían un brillo especial, su nariz era pequeña y respingada, sentí su torso mojar mi ropa y su cabello dorado seguía escurriendo. Voltee la vista a sus labios rojos que se me antojaron para comerlos a besos. No podía moverme, me vi paralizada ante la presencia de él y un sinfín de sensaciones inexplicables recorrieron mi cuerpo y mis emociones. Me pregunté si sería posible que el General estuviese sintiendo lo mismo ya que parecía no querer moverse. Noté que ambos respirábamos más lento de lo normal y estábamos muy cerca.<p>

Sonreí. Me agradaba aquél sentimiento y la situación me pareció divertida.

-Eh… perdón.- volví a repetir, sabiendo que debía quitarme o mi cuerpo no obedecería más a mi mente.

-No, no… perdóname tú.- dijo él, ayudándome a levantar y ambos nos sacudimos el polvo.

-¡La rata!- grité, él volteó y el animal iba saliendo para el patio.

-Ya está bien, se ha ido.- agarró la escoba, las partes de la silla destrozada y las echó afuera.

-¡Qué vergüenza, General! Debe castigarme por esto.- farfullé sonrojada. Había sido una estúpida por provocar semejante escena y ahora no dejaba de culparme.

-Tan sólo era una silla vieja…

-No, pero los gritos, el caer sobre usted, yo…- me tapé el rostro sintiéndome una completa idiota.

-Shhh.- se acercó acariciando mis brazos, cosa que me puso la piel de gallina e hizo que mi estómago se contrajera. Me quitó las manos del rostro y me obligó a mirarlo.- Esto es lo más divertido que me ha pasado en dos años.- confesó sonriendo.- No tengo nada que perdonarte porque me hace demasiado bien tenerte…

Y tras pronunciar aquellas palabras me dejó helada. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Él dijo que le hacía bien tenerme… a mí? Oficialmente supe que estaba ilusionándome con el General, digo, dejando a un lado su carácter de ángel y el hecho de que estaba guapísimo, sabía tratar como reina a una mujer. O al menos así lo sentí desde que llegué a su casa.

Él se mordió el labio y temí que se hubiera dado cuenta de mis pensamientos o sentimientos a través de mis expresiones.

-Me refiero a tener compañía en la casa.- justificó.

-Claro.- dije sin poder dejar de verlo. Y ya que el momento se volvió demasiado incómodo él volteó a ver la mesa en donde seguía la comida servida.

-Veo que hiciste verduras y pollo.

-¿Eh? Ah sí.- rápido me giré y seguí con lo que estaba haciendo.- Si quiere vaya a vestirse y enseguida le sirvo en el comedor…

-No.- interrumpió.- Esta noche cenaré contigo.- más palabras que terminaron de confundirme. Voltee la mirada, él estaba tranquilo y sonriente, sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

-¿Conmigo? Pero General, tan sólo soy una j…

-Una excelente compañía. Así que sirve un plato para ti.

Asentí y él se sentó en un extremo de la mesa de la cocina. Sabía que su conducta estaría más que reprobada por el Mariscal o el Gobernante y que, si se llegaban a enterar de lo sucedido esa noche, su vida sería el precio a pagar, pero aquello no parecía preocuparle en absoluto.

Tras servir su plato de comida, seguí con el mío y me senté a un lado de él, quien empezó a comer en silencio.

El General era un hombre muy maduro, pese a su corta edad, había tenido que presenciar terribles masacres y hacerse fuerte ante ello. Recordé cuando me contó que se enteró de la muerte de su hermano, ellos siempre fueron muy unidos de niños y la tragedia le había pegado muy duro, pero él sabía que no podía derrumbarse, tenía que seguir y ayudar a mi gente, esa era su motivación.

Seguía sin comprender del todo cómo alguien como el General tuviese ese corazón y la disposición de ayudar, arriesgando su vida y la de su madre. En algún momento, estaba segura de que sería recompensado por todo lo bueno que hacía.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Negué con la cabeza y piqué el brócoli con el tenedor para comer.- El pollo te ha quedado delicioso, ¿cómo es que aprendiste a cocinar tan exquisitamente?- sonreí.

-De niña pasé mucho tiempo con mi abuela, después con mi madre… viví encerrada en casa y tenía un hermano que comía a todas horas.- él sonrió.

-Y, éste chico… ¿Davis se llama? ¿Es tu… prometido?- preguntó, llevándose un pedazo de pan a la boca.

-No.- respondí.- Tan sólo somos amigos. Él me rescató justo el día que mamá y Tai…- me quedé callada, aún no podía superar el dolor que la pérdida de mi familia causaba. El general estiró su mano para acariciar la mía y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

-Ellos están bien, Hikari.- sonrió y yo asentí, tragándome el nudo de la garganta.

Seguimos comiendo en silencio hasta que el ambiente se tornó incómodo.

-¿Sabe? Mi familia solía llamarme Kari desde niña.

-¿Ah sí?

-Puede llamarme así, si quiere.- sonreí, sintiéndome idiota por no haber podido comentar otra cosa. Él rió.

-Definitivamente lo haré, me gusta… Kari.- repitió mi nombre casi en un susurro y tuve que morderme el labio para reprender la emoción que sentí.

Terminamos de cenar y lavé los platos. Guardé la comida que había quedado, mientras el General leía un periódico.

-¿Quiere que le prepare un café, señor?- pregunté, antes de ir a dormir.

-No, muchas gracias. Estoy cansado y me voy a la cama.- asentí sonriendo. Cuando él se dio media vuelta vi que tenía la espalda llena de tierra, debió ser cuando nos caímos.

-Espere…- lo detuve apenada, él giró la cabeza para verme.- Es que tiene…- no supe qué decir, me acerqué a él y sacudí la tierra.

-Ah… es cuando caíste aplastándome.- dijo riendo.

-Lo lamento…- me culpé.

-Estoy jugando, Kari.- farfulló entre risas.

La respiración se me cortó cuando seguí limpiando su espalda. Era tan blanca y su piel tan suave… el General se dio media vuelta quedando de frente a mí. Tenía su abdomen bien marcado y sus brazos… ¡Dios Santo!

-Buenas noches, señor.- dije, teniendo que apartar mis ojos de su mirada y saliendo a prisa de la cocina.

Sentía el corazón latir con fuerza en mi pecho y, una vez que me encerré en mi habitación, no pude dejar de sonreír recordando cada momento que pasé esa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola soy Nayeli De La Cruz... no soy buena expresandome pero aqui me tienen jajaja =) sobre el capitulo es uno de mis favoritos =)) y espero que les haya gustado como a mi =), y adelantarles que lo viene esta B U E N I S I M O asi que sigan leyendo y dejen review =)) y si hay personas que solo leen y no dejan review ( asi era yo jajaja ) no sean malos y denele click aqui abajito harán que la autora tenga un buen dia =)) jajajjaja XD bueno creo que seria todo de mi parte, saludos a todos =DDD ! <strong>


	6. El silencio de los inocentes

**Capítulo VI**

**El silencio de los inocentes**

* * *

><p>El Mariscal me mandó llamar días antes de Navidad. Según me enteré por Izzy tenía planeado pasar esas fechas fuera del país y me pediría que me encargara de los asuntos relacionados con la guerra. Para entonces no se habían tenido noticias del General y, entrando oficialmente el año nuevo, se anunciaría mi ascenso.<p>

Aún seguíamos en un tiempo de _tranquilidad_ sin atacar o ser atacados, el Gobernador planeó todo para que pasáramos desapercibidos ante nuestros oponentes.

-Como bien sabe General, usted se hará cargo de todo un equipo de soldados. Ellos obedecerán sus órdenes y en la guerra, debe ser preciso y estratégico si no quiere perder a algún muchacho.

-Así es, mi señor.

-Y como también debe estar enterado ya, me iré unos días fuera del país.- asentí.- Pasaré este tiempo con mi familia, me han otorgado el permiso, ¿usted irá con su madre, General?- preguntó, dándole un toque a su puro.

-No, señor. Me quedaré a velar porque no seamos atacados.

-Me encanta esa disposición Takaishi. Espero que continúe siendo así una vez que lo ascienda.

-Delo por hecho.- sonreí.

Y, tras despedirme de Andrew, decidí dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Debido a las fuertes nevadas que acontecieron, había pocos soldados merodeando.

-Señor.- escuché la voz de Izzy y voltee, efectivamente venía corriendo tras de mí.- Venga… conmigo.- dijo, respirando agitadamente.

Lo seguí hasta un viejo establo que estaba a unos metros del cuartel. Poco me faltó para entrar cuando escuché gritos de un niño. Voltee a ver a mi amigo quien sólo asintió.

Corrí hasta allá y al empujar las puertas vi a dos hombres, uno de ellos estaba sobre una niñita, sólo pude ver que tenía el cabello rubio y gritaba espantada en hebreo.

-¡Suéltala!- me lancé sobre el soldado y le di un puñetazo en el rostro.

-¡General!- el otro, que sólo estaba de expectante, se sorprendió al verme actuar así.

-¡Lárguense los dos si no quieren que los reporte!- ambos se miraron confundidos y corrieron alejándose del lugar, la niña estaba hecha un río de lágrimas sobre el suelo.- ¿Estás bien, pequeña?- pregunté.

Cuando quise agarrarla empezó a patearme y manotear poniéndose histérica. Y entonces algo llamó mi atención, por su piernita escurría sangre y, aunque tenía puesto un vestido, su ropita interior estaba rota a un costado. Tuve que tomar una fuerte bocanada de aire y sostenerme del piso ya que me sentí mareado.

-¿General?- Izzy se acercó despacio y negué con la cabeza.

-Trae a Kari, por favor.- le pedí desesperado.

Sin decir más él salió corriendo de ahí; la niña no dejaba de llorar, era de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Tenía un moretón en la mejilla y sangre en la comisura de sus labios. También noté una marca en su cuello y sus muñecas. Esos bastardos intentaron abusar de la pequeña y no pude mas que sentir asco y repulsión.

Me quedé sentado a un lado de ella sin poder acercármele, tan sólo la miraba con pena y dolor. Era una inocente no mayor a los seis años, no tenía culpa ni merecía semejante cosa.

-General…- la voz de Kari me hizo reaccionar y voltee a la entrada.

-Necesita tu ayuda.- dije, sin moverme.

Ella se acercó lentamente y se inclinó ante la niña. Pude leer el dolor en su rostro, así como el miedo y la impotencia.

-Creo que por suerte llegué antes de que le hicieran algo.- dije, no muy convencido. Kari volteó su mirada hacia mí y luego se enfocó en la niña. Despacio le acarició el cabello y la pequeña no opuso resistencia ni forcejeó.

-Tranquila, yo voy a ayudarte, ¿cómo te llamas, princesa?- la voz de Hikari era dulce y tierna y noté que estaba sosteniéndola para no quebrarse.

-So… Sofía.- respondió la pequeña en apenas un susurro.

-Ven Sofi…- Kari estiró las manos y la pequeña se lanzó a su cuello y empezó a llorar.- Ya, ya. Todo pasó, chiquita, vas a estar bien.

Noté que unas lágrimas se le escaparon, acaricie su mano y sonreí a lo que ella correspondió de la misma forma.

Segundos luego nos fuimos a mi casa.

Hikari se encerró en su cuarto junto con Magda y la pequeña, mientras yo me fui a la sala y me serví una copa de whiskey.

-¿Se encuentra bien, General?- preguntó Izzy, quien no dejaba de ser formal para conmigo. Asentí sin voltear a verlo. Estaba de pie frente a la ventana con la mirada perdida en la nada.- Se ve muy afectado, señor.

No pude contenerme, sentía como el coraje se desató dentro de mí y lancé la copa estrellándola contra el piso.

-¡Maldita sea, Izzy! ¡Claro que estoy furioso! ¡Esos bastardos iban a violar a una niña! ¡Esos hijos de…!

-¡Señor, calma!- mi amigo se acercó y tuve que agachar el rostro para que no me viera llorar aunque fue imposible. Me ofreció su hombro como consuelo y me quebré como niño pequeño con él.- Llegamos a tiempo, no le hicieron gran daño…

-¡Claro que lo hicieron! ¿Cómo crees que crecerá esa pequeña? Llena de miedos e inseguridad, todo por culpa de unos bastardos lujuriosos…

Volví a llorar. Escupí cada palabra con dolor y rabia; sabía que me costaría salir de ese estado.

Me separé de Izzy y tomé aire, él me ofreció un pañuelo que llevaba y me sequé el rostro. Voltee la mirada hacia atrás y vi a Kari bajando las escaleras; me di media vuelta para poder reponerme.

-Sofía se ha dormido.- dijo. Mi amigo no hablo más, tan sólo sentí su mano en el hombro y luego lo escuché marcharse.- Tenía un gran rasguño en su piernita pero gracias a Dios no la tocaron de…

-Malditos.- dije, tragándome un nudo de coraje e impotencia.

* * *

><p>-General…- dudosa, me acerqué a él y acaricié su hombro. Se dio media vuelta y lo vi, bañado en lágrimas con sus ojos muy rojos, y me dolió en el alma.<p>

Él se quebró ante mí y me abrazó con fuerza. No supe qué hacer, la sorpresa fue tan grande que me quedé en shock. El General… TK… él estaba abrazándome y llorando sobre mi hombro con su rostro escondido en mi cuello. Levanté los brazos y lo abracé de la misma manera, acariciando su espalda y su cabello para consolarlo.

-Ya, ya… ella está bien.- susurré cerca de su oído.- Usted la rescató.

-Pero Kari…- negué con la cabeza y puse mi dedo índice sobre sus labios para que no siguiera hablando. Le quité el pañuelo de las manos y le sequé el rostro.

-Sofía se va recuperar, señor. Usted debe confiar en eso.

-No puedo, Kari.- dijo, agachando el rostro. Tomé aire y pasé saliva para tragarme el nudo que sentía y poder hablar.

-Ya pasé por eso.- él levantó la mirada y yo asentí.- Sé lo que es y lo que se siente ser víctima de un abuso… o intento de. Sí, es la cosa más horrible que una persona puede experimentar, pero no es el fin del mundo.- sentí que se me escaparon unas lágrimas y bajé el rostro para no quebrarme.- Yo sé que a Sofía le va a costar superar eso y más si se la pasa viendo soldados todo el tiempo y es por eso que quiero pedirle, General…- no pude seguir hablando con claridad, se me quebró la voz y mis ojos se humedecieron aún más.- Quiero pedirle que me permita cuidarla aquí. No la mande a la empresa, no la deje sola, por favor señor… yo cuidaré de ella…

-Eso es un hecho, Kari.- respondió él cortándome al instante.- La niña se queda aquí contigo, ambas bajo mi cuidado y protección.

Asentí echándome a llorar y TK se acercó a abrazarme. Esta vez, no dudé en abrazarlo también y escondí mi rostro en su pecho, descargando un sinfín de emociones que aquél terrible evento me habían provocado.

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

**El capítulo que sigue no está terminado ni revisado por mis betas, por lo que no sé cuánto demore en publicarlo, pero espero no sea más de tres semanas... por lo pronto disfruten que lo que aquí sucede es clave a lo que se vendrá para TK y Kari... :)**


	7. Como agua y aceite

**Capítulo VII  
><strong>

**Como agua y aceite  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Primavera de 1940<strong>

El año nuevo se llegó con extrema rapidez. El clima no había cambiado mucho e incluso en días pasados hubo tormentas que ocasionaron la perdida de tres soldados.

Después del invierno, Suecia y Alemania presionaron a Finlandia para que negociara la paz. Los finlandeses recibieron una carta de Moscú con las condiciones del Tratado de la Paz de Moscú, al principio aceptaron pero luego vieron que las condiciones impuestas eran duras así que las rechazaron.

Alemania obtuvo éxitos militares rápidamente y consiguió el control sobre los Países Bajos, Bélgica, Luxemburgo, norte y oeste de Francia y, posteriormente, Dinamarca y Noruega, invadiendo poco antes de que entrara la primavera, en parte para contrarrestar la amenaza de una inminente invasión Aliada de Noruega.

Las cosas se ponían cada vez más difíciles, y era una pesadilla saber que mucha de mi gente moría inocentemente.

TK había logrado abrir otra empresa textil en Francia con la ayuda de su madre. Viajaba constantemente para chequear y tenía alrededor de unas 3000 personas trabajando ahí, recibiendo el mismo trato que a los empleados de la otra empresa.

Lo habían ascendido a ser Coronel General, por lo que ya no participaba en batallas y se ocupada de dar órdenes. Igual, ya no tenía que pedir permiso al Mariscal para viajar o tomar judíos como empleados.

Muchos soldados estuvieron en desacuerdo con su ascenso, pero una orden era una orden y debía respetarse.

Por otro lado, Sofía había aprendido a acoplarse bien a nuestro ritmo de vida. Me ayudaba con los quehaceres de la casa y de vez en cuando la llevaba a la empresa para que jugara con los otros niños mientras yo saludaba a Davis y Rose Mary. Las primeras dos semanas fueron muy duras para la niña y por las noches se levantaba gritando y llorando de miedo por pesadillas que tenía donde era perseguida por tres militares. Pero para eso estaba ahí, para tranquilizarla.

Le costó mucho aceptar que TK era bueno y no iba a hacerle daño y cada vez que él estaba en la casa procuraba no llevar el uniforme para que ella no lo viera y así no alterarla.

-¿Pensando en el Coronel?- preguntó Magda, mientras ella y yo doblábamos ropa y sábanas que acabábamos de lavar.

-¿Eh? No, no…- negué con la cabeza y sonreí.- Sólo, pensaba en cuánto ha cambiado mi vida. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que pasaría por todo esto no lo habría creído.

-Tienes suerte, Kari..- dijo ella sin voltear a verme.- Y yo diría que mucha.

-Lo sé, TK…- me mordí el labio inferior al ver la mirada de reprensión de mi compañera.- El Coronel ha sido una bendición.

Magda soltó un suspiro y puso la ropa dentro de un canasto para llevarla al cuarto de TK.

-¿Sabes? No deberías estar ilusionada con él, hija.- sus palabras me atravesaron como el filo de una espada y me quedé mirándola.- Involucrarte con un alemán es como si quisieras mezclar el agua con el aceite: imposible e innecesario.

-Pero no estoy ilusionada…

-Kari…- Magda suspiró nuevamente, dejó la canasta sobre la cama y me agarró una mano con delicadeza.- Soy vieja pero no tonta, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de tus sonrisas, suspiros y la forma en que lo ves?- reprimí una sonrisa y sentí mis mejillas arder.- Sí, el Coronel es un joven muy apuesto y comprendo que te guste, pero no confundas las cosas, él sólo está siendo amable.

Asentí simplemente procesando sus palabras y haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque mi corazón las aceptara.

-Iré a guardar las cosas y luego prepararé algo de merendar.

-Sí, enseguida te alcanzo en la cocina.

Magda tenía razón. TK jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo y, aunque así fuera, sería imposible que estuviéramos juntos. Eso sólo pondría su vida en riesgo y yo jamás podría perdonarme si algo le pasaba por mi culpa.

Guardé la ropa y las sábanas y bajé a la sala en donde Sofía estaba sentada jugando con una muñeca que TK le había traído de Londres.

-¿Tienes hambre, pequeña?- le pregunté, sentándome a su lado.

-¡Sí!- gritó emocionada y me reí.

-Magda nos está preparando algo de merendar.

-¿Hará chocolate?

-Eso espero.- respondí.

-Kari, ¿tú quieres al señor Coronel?- preguntó curiosa y sus mejillas enrojecieron. No pude evitar sonreír con su pregunta o quizás con la imagen que aparecía en mi mente de TK.

-Bueno, digamos que le tengo un gran cariño. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que… te diré un secreto pero no le digas a nadie.- me advirtió casi en un susurro.- Ven.- pidió que me acercara y pegó sus labios a mi oído.- El señor Coronel es muy guapo.

Me reí ante la confesión de Sofía, al parecer no era la única que pensaba eso.

-¿Eso crees?- pregunté, susurrando también. Ella asintió.- Pues, sí lo es. Y es muy bueno, también.

La niña soltó un suspiro y se enfocó de nuevo en su muñeca. Me causó mucha ternura verla, tan inocente y tan frágil.

-¿Iremos a la empresa?- preguntó, sin quitar la atención en su juguete.

-Tal vez mañana, ahora ya es tarde para ir.

-¡Niñas, vengan a comer!- escuché la voz de Magda.

-Ven, Sofi. No vayamos a hacer enojar a la señora regaños.- le dije y ella se rió.

* * *

><p>Regresé un poco más tarde de lo habitual a casa esa noche. Magda me recibió y amablemente me preparó algo de cenar ya que Kari se había quedado dormida con Sofía desde hacía un par de horas.<p>

-La guerra está por terminar.- comenté.

-Coronel, esa es la mejor noticia que ha traído.- respondió ella sonriente.

-Espero que no pase de este mes.

-No me imagino el infierno que debe estar siendo ahí afuera.

-No tienes idea, Magda.- dije, repasando una a una las imágenes de soldados heridos, bombas explotando y judíos masacrados y muertos a mitad de los campos.- ¿Izzy ha venido por acá?

-No, señor, el joven no se ha parado en la casa.

-Hace tiempo que no lo veo.- respondí, apuntando mentalmente que debía buscarlo.

Magda me sirvió un omelette con verduras y una cerveza. Aunque extrañaba la comida de mi madre debía admitir que ella era una excelente cocinera.

Tras terminar le di las buenas noches y subí a darme un baño. Estuve un buen rato en la tina hasta que el sueño me fue invadiendo. Me puse únicamente el pantalón de mi pijama y me tiré en la cama, esperando dormir rápidamente, pero no fue así.

Había algo que desde hacía tiempo no me dejaba conciliar el sueño. Algo que ocupaba gran parte de mis pensamientos y con lo cual me distraía a menudo.

Kari.

No podía sacármela de la cabeza. Esa chiquilla se había robado mi atención. Todo el tiempo pensaba en ella y cuando no, era porque estaba a su lado.

Sabía lo ilógico que era estar ¿ilusionado? de una judía, Kari representaba a mi enemigo, pero en el corazón no se manda. Además, la guerra parecía estar por terminar, lo que significaba que ella sería libre y yo también.

Me senté sobre la cama y me tallé los ojos. Definitivamente no podría dormir.

Decidí salir al porche a tomar aire fresco. Era una agradable noche, con la luna llena y un cielo despejado lleno de estrellas.

Me recargué sobre el barandal y contemplé con asombro su inmensidad.

El canto de los grillos era como melodía a mis oídos y en ese momento me sentí tan en paz, hacía mucho que no experimentaba esa sensación de tranquilidad.

-Coronel…- voltee al escuchar una voz.- No sabía que estaba despierto.

-No podía dormir.- respondí.

-Oh, pues entonces lo dejaré solo…

-No, por favor.- le pedí.- Quédate.

Kari se acercó a mí y se recargó sobre el barandal. Ambos miramos la luna.

-¿Y qué haces tú despierta?- pregunté, volteando a verla. Ella me miró y sus ojos brillaron intensamente ante el reflejo de la luz lunar.

-Se me fue el sueño.

-¿Te preocupa algo?

-Muchas cosas.- sonrió.

-¿Puedo saber?

Ella suspiró.

-Me preocupa el no saber qué pasará conmigo, ¿sabe? Cuando todo esto termine, ¿qué voy a hacer? Ya no tengo a mi familia, no tengo un hogar a donde volver.

-Kari, puedes quedarte conmigo, eso lo sabes.- pude notar que se sonrojó y me pregunté si de alguna manera ella se sentiría atraída por mí.

-Lo sé, y se lo agradezco infinitamente Coronel.

-TK.

-¿Qué?

-Dime TK.- pedí.- No te atormentes pensando en eso, Kari, finalmente, el futuro es incierto.- ella asntió.

-La guerra… esto… todo ha pasado tan rápido.- le acaricié una mejilla apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro y ella empezó a temblar.

-Tranquila, no voy a lastimarte.

-No es eso.- dijo, agachando la cabeza.

-¿Qué es, entonces?- pregunté, levantando su rostro delicadamente.

Aún con su ropa para dormir, se veía preciosa. Tuve que acercarme más, me sentía demasiado atraído por su presencia, todo de ella me gustaba, sus labios, tentándome a probarlos, su piel cálida que sentía reclamaba el no ser tocada, y su aroma a vainilla…

-TK…- me incliné un poco y la besé. Apenas y rocé sus labios, temiendo su rechazo, pero ella correspondió; sentí sus manos acariciar mi cuello y mejillas y la agarré de la cintura para acercarla más. El beso se intensificó y por un rato fue todo lo que hicimos.

Me di cuenta que ambos lo deseábamos, era como si lo necesitáramos. Existía una fuerte conexión entre nosotros, nuestras manos, nuestros labios, nuestros cuerpos sincronizaban en una armoniosa melodía no escuchada que la noche entonaba. Cuando nos separamos, ambos respirábamos agitadamente; pegué mi frente a la suya y rocé nuestras narices. Ella sonrió y se apartó sin dejar de verme.

Nuestras miradas hablaron por nosotros. No hubo necesidad de decir lo que sentíamos porque ya lo sabíamos. Aquél momento había dicho todo lo que durante ese tiempo callamos.

-No quiero separarme nunca de ti, Kari.

-Ni yo de ti, TK.- dijo acariciando mi rostro, y nuevamente volví a besarla.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y he vuelto! Gracias a mi hada madrina que tenía respaldada esta historia (y a mí no se me ocurrió preguntarle antes ¬¬) he podido retomarla! Ahora sí, lo prometido es deuda, me tardé más de un año pero aquí lo tienen y no me iré hasta el final :D<strong>

**Por favor, por favor, por favor díganme qué tal estuvo para ser el regreso de la historia xD si era lo que esperaban, si no, les gustó o no... ya saben :p**

**Disfrútenlo!**


	8. Sentencia

**Capítulo VIII**

**Sentencia**

* * *

><p>Y mi cuerpo experimentó una sensación similar a la de ser golpeada por un tren que va a toda marcha. Fue como si mis huesos, músculos y articulaciones ya no quisieran responder a las señales del cerebro para cumplir su propósito; una estúpida sonrisa se tatuó en mi rostro causando un tolerable dolor a mis mejillas. Respiraba sin sentir el aire en mis pulmones, comía por deber más que necesidad. Perdí la noción del tiempo, dejé de contar los días y programar mis actividades. La distracción se convirtió en mi compañera y la felicidad en mi confidente.<p>

Jamás, en mi corto tiempo de vida, me había sentido tan _plena_. Ni siquiera cuando me comprometí con Ken.

Todas las emociones, todos los sentimientos y fantasías que albergué dentro en mi interior durante meses ahora habían salido, cual desastre adentro de un armario pequeño, rompiendo las puertas del temor y el orgullo, permitiéndome experimentar una dicha que no puede ser explicada con palabras.

Los latidos de mi corazón aceleraban su ritmo cada vez que escuchaba su nombre, cada vez que él llegaba a casa y nuestras miradas se cruzaban, cuando, por las noches, me permitía colarme a su cuarto en donde se nos pasaban las horas inadvertidas charlando de cosas banales que nada tenían que ver con la guerra. Los vellos de los brazos se me erizaban cuando él me acariciaba el rostro delicadamente con sus nudillos, me susurraba que me quería, que nunca había conocido a una mujer tan excepcional como yo y sorprendía a mis labios, puertas del alma, con un beso de los suyos.

Era él y sólo él. Para mí más nada existía en la vida por lo cual valiera la pena seguir. Con él renacieron en mí nuevos sueños, esperanzas, ilusiones… era como una fuente de agua dulce y fresca en medio del desierto a plena luz del día. Él era como el oxígeno que le daba vida a mi sistema, mi motor…

Estaba total, completa y profundamente enamorada de Takeru Takaishi.

-Kari, Kari… ¡Kari!- escuché que Magda gritó mi nombre y sacudí la cabeza.

-¿Eh? Perdón.- la mujer frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Me podrías decir qué te tiene tan sonriente?- me sonrojé recordando mis pensamientos y me mordí el labio. Ella suspiró.- Muchacha, creí que te había quedado claro que no te ilusionaras con el Coronel.

-No, no es eso… es…

Suspiré. Sí, era él.

Magda me tomó del brazo quitándome las camisas de la mano y me obligó a sentarme junto a ella en su cama. Nos hallábamos doblando la ropa limpia. Era, increíblemente, una agradable y cálida tarde de primavera. La casa estaba silenciosa desde hacía horas cuando Sofía fue a dormir la siesta y el único ruido que se colaba por la ventana provenía del trinar de las aves.

La mujer que aparentaba ser gruñona y fría no dejaba de escrutarme con sus grandes ojos marrones. Sonreí, inevitablemente, al pensar en lo estúpido que era mi comportamiento y que increíblemente era algo que no podía evitar hacer pues él sacaba desde mi lado más aniñado e idiota hasta la Kari madura e inteligente de la cual mis padres estaban sumamente orgullosos.

-Hija, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que está pasando entre el Coronel y tú?- mis mejillas se encendieron y mis ojos se abrieron al cruzar por mi mente la imagen de Magda espiándonos a TK y a mí a través de la puerta.- Seré vieja pero no soy tonta.- farfulló con una media sonrisa y delicadamente apoyó sus manos sobre una de las mías en mi regazo.- Kari, yo sé que él te quiere, puedo verlo en sus ojos, en la manera cómo te mira y cómo te habla y sé también lo que tú sientes por él.- mi corazón se aceleró como si fuese activado automáticamente para trabajar el doble y tuve que morderme el labio para no sonreír. Magda se dio cuenta de mi reacción y esbozó una amplia sonrisa sacudiendo la cabeza como si algo le causara mucha gracia.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté entre curiosa y divertida. Se quedó mirándome en silencio durante unos segundos que me parecieron eternos. Abrió la boca un par de veces pero fue como si le faltaran las palabras hasta que finalmente habló.

-Disfrútalo mientras dure, cariño.- su respuesta me sorprendió un poco. Esperaba un regaño, que me prohibiera verlo, quizás que cambiara mis deberes para hacer algo en donde yo no tuviera que tener mucho contacto con él, pero nada como esto.- Pocos gozan de amores como el tuyo. Eres muy privilegiada al poder vivir una experiencia tan grata en medio de ésta tempestad y yo no seré la bruja que arruine tu historia.- añadió con una sonrisa. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse mientras me repetía a mí misma que no debía llorar.- Sólo cuídense, Kari. La maldad vive entre nosotros y no quiero ni pensar en lo que sucedería si alguien se entera de esto.- asentí, mordiéndome el labio, pues era algo que aunque tenía presente, no le daba importancia.

-Muchas gracias.- dije, poniendo mi otra mano sobre las de ella.- De verdad, Magda, gracias por tu apoyo. Significa mucho para mí.- la mujer sonrió simplemente y se acercó para darme un abrazo.

Y en ese momento en que sus brazos me rodearon, escondí mi rostro entre su cuello y sentí como si fuera mi madre a quien le daba ese abrazo. Dios, cómo la extrañaba.

El tiempo se me escurrió entre los dedos terminando el quehacer, bañando a Sofi, preparando la cena y, lo más importante, esperándolo a él.

Para cuando pude sentir que me había desocupado de los deberes ya el sol se estaba ocultando y el cielo se tiñó de diversos colores, regalando a mis ojos una hermoso atardecer, digno de ser plasmado en un cuadro. Dos brazos me sorprendieron, atrapándome por la cintura, haciendo que me sobresaltara.

-Buenas noches, señorita.- escuché que susurraron a mi oído y su cálida respiración golpeó mi cuello. Me giré, sin deshacer el abrazo, para verlo de frente.

-Buenas noches, Coronel.- acaricié su rostro raspando mis manos con su barba y me mordí el labio sintiéndome intimidada por su profunda y azul mirada.

-Huele delicioso.- murmuró mirando fijamente mis labios.

-Es el pescado con verduras…- él sonrió, obviando que se burlaba de mí.- ¿Qué?

-Yo no hablaba de la comida.- sin resistirme más tomé su rostro y lo atraje hacia mí para besarlo. Y ahí estaba, nuevamente, esa explosión en mi interior que descargaba adrenalina, felicidad y estupidez.

Los brazos de TK me acercaron más a su cuerpo mientras sus labios devoraban con… ¿necesidad? Los míos. Nuestras lenguas se hallaron generando millones de placenteras sensaciones en mi interior. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello y un desconocido deseo se apoderó de mí, era como si un hambre por él se hubiera despertado y lo único que quería era sentirlo, que me tocara, que nuestra piel rozara, que sus labios nunca se despegaran de mi boca, mi cuello, mi pecho…

En ese momento escuchamos la voz de Sofi, quien bajaba por las escaleras junto con Magda. TK se apartó, acomodándose la ropa y yo hice lo mismo girándome para seguir cortando las papas. De pronto sentí como si todo el calor de mi cuerpo se hubiese ido a mi rostro y empecé a sofocarme.

-Buenas noches, Coronel.- saludó la pequeña. De reojo voltee y la miré trazando círculos con su pie derecho en el piso, sujetando a Magda de una mano y la otra escondida en su espalda. Y como siempre que lo veía, con la cabeza agachada y las mejillas coloradas.

-Hola pequeña, ¿cómo estás?- saludó él inclinándose para verla mejor.

Cierto era que a Sofía aún le costaba mucho aceptar que TK era bueno. Por desgracia, el impacto que tuvo su intento de violación había dejado serias secuelas en ella. ¿Pero qué podía esperarse de una pequeña de siete años? Al cielo dábamos gracias que al menos hablara y no fuera introvertida.

Esa noche TK cenó con nosotros en la cocina. Magda estuvo algo callada ya que no le agradaba la idea de que su patrón estuviera ahí. Aunque sabía de antemano las razones por las que él lo hacía, eso no lo justificaba y por lo tanto prefería callarse y aceptarlo.

-Yo me encargo de los platos, Kari.- me dijo una vez que terminamos.- Tú lleva a Sofía a su cama.

La niña protestó un poco argumentando que quería salir a jugar al patio pero la convencí de que era noche, afuera estaba bastante oscuro y se le podía subir algún bicho raro o salir una rata.

Abandonando a TK en la sala, llevé a la pequeña hasta nuestra habitación. Saqué de la cajonera una bata blanca que él le había regalado hacia un par de semanas.

-Kari, ¿el Coronel y tú se van a casar?- su pregunta hizo que saliera de mi burbuja de fantasías y aterrizara en la realidad. Sentí mis mejillas arder al ver ese precioso par de ojos azules escrutarme con curiosidad, reclamando una respuesta sincera de mi parte.

-Mmm, no lo sé, Sofi, ¿por qué preguntas eso?- la niña se encogió de hombros simplemente y sonrió.

-Si lo hacen yo quiero cargar tus flores.- sonreí, sintiéndome extrañamente halagada y le di un beso en la frente.

-Ven, entra a la cama que ya es hora de dormir.- Sofía hizo como le dije y no pasó ni un minuto cuando Magda entró a la habitación.

-El Coronel me pidió que te dijera que quiere verte.- farfulló entre dientes. Y ahí estaba, nuevamente, mi corazón acelerado por él.

Bajé con cuidado las escaleras y me hallé a mí misma esperando a que él me fuera a decir alguna buena noticia, como que la guerra terminó y liberarían a mi gente. Pero claro, la respuesta estaba clara y si así fuera nos lo había dicho antes.

Sus ojos brillaron al verme acercarme a él. Dejó la copa de whiskey sobre la chimenea y sonrió.

-¿Te he dicho hoy que estás preciosa?- murmuró en mi oído y sentí su rostro deslizarse lentamente hasta que me plantó un beso en el cuello.

-Creo que lo ha dejado bastante claro, Coronel.- dije, sonriendo. Rocé su mejilla con mis nudillos, él inclinó el rostro al sentir mi caricia.

-Hay un lugar que quiero que conozcas hoy, pero es una sorpresa.

-Una sorpresa, ¿eh?- sonreí divertidamente.- ¿Y dónde es?- TK se mordió el labio evitando reír y me tomó de la mano.

-Ven, sígueme.

* * *

><p>Apenas y se sentía la brisa fresca esa noche.<p>

El cielo se hallaba teñido en un oscuro intenso que era adornado por millones de estrellas de diversos tamaños; el único ruido que perturbaba era el croar de un sapo a lo lejos, el canto de los grillos y de vez en cuando el ulular de algún búho.

-Deberíamos irnos de aquí.- comentó un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones, que nerviosamente miraba hacia todos lados, siendo víctima del delirio de persecución.

-Shhh, baja la voz.- dijo el otro, de cabello pelirrojo y ojos amielados.

A una corta distancia de ellos, apenas y se alcanzaba a apreciar a una pareja de jóvenes que nadaban en el río. Aparentemente eran unos locos enamorados que tomaron ventaja del clima de esa noche y fueron a darse un chapuzón dejando su ropa a la orilla.

El pelirrojo no perdía pista de lo que hacían y grababa en su mente cada imagen que sus ojos capturaban. Asombrado, miró al joven rubio besar apasionadamente a la chica de cabello castaño.

-Ve eso.- dijo, señalando en dirección a ellos. Su compañero volteó llevándose una mano a la boca y con una expresión perpleja en el rostro.

-¿Es el…?

-Así es.- lo interrumpió.- Parece que el Coronel ha firmado su sentencia de muerte.


	9. El sol no regresa

**Capítulo IX**

**El sol no regresa**

* * *

><p>El sol se reflejó en el horizonte haciendo que algunos rayos se colaran entre las ramas de los árboles hasta donde nos encontrábamos. Levanté la cabeza, sin soltar la fresa que saboreaba de las manos, y miré su rostro, con la mirada perdida hacia el frente, su blanca sonrisa de oreja a oreja; calma, tranquilidad y alegría eran reflejados en su semblante y no pude detener un largo suspiro de dicha al saber que una parte de eso era causado por mí.<p>

Mi corazón se aceleró cuando él, sin voltear a verme, puso una de sus manos sobre la mía, que descansaba en mi regazo.

-¿Eres feliz, corazón?- preguntó, girándose lentamente hacia mí.

-Demasiado.- respondí sonriendo. Él apretó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos.- ¿Y tú?- formulé la cuestión cuya respuesta era bastante obvia.

-Te lo pongo así.- respondió, clavando sus azules ojos en mí, intimidándome un poco. Quitó un mechón de mi cabello acomodándolo atrás del oído y me acarició la mejilla. ¡Dios, era el paraíso!- No había conocido la felicidad hasta ahora.

Mis ojos se humedecieron y sin pensármelo dos veces me acerqué y lo besé. Apenas y nuestros labios se tocaron, él se inclinó, haciendo que me acostara sobre la manta que habíamos llevado para ese día de campo.

Posó una de sus manos sobre mi cintura y con ella acariciaba mi brazo izquierdo mientras su otra mano acariciaba mi rostro. Yo enredé mis dedos en su cabello y de vez en cuando acariciaba su cuello y mejillas. Nuestras lenguas bailaron al son de la melodiosa armonía que la primavera nos regalaba en ese lugar mágico que durante varios meses había sido testigo de nuestro amor.

-Eres preciosa.- susurró él un momento en que nos separamos para tomar aire. Con su nariz rozó la mía haciéndome reír.

-Y usted es muy guapo, Coronel.- dije haciéndolo sonrojar.

Nuevamente me besó, logrando elevarme al cielo con cada caricia, haciendo que millones de sensaciones y emociones hicieran explosión en mi interior. Me pregunté si a todas las personas les pasaba algo así cuando se enamoraban, si era posible que naciéramos con ese estado de suprema felicidad, porque al menos para mí lo era, y al momento de hallar a… ¿el alma gemela? ¿La persona indicada? Fuese activado.

Sus labios se deslizaron a mi cuello y se me escapó un gemido que lo hizo sonreír. Siguió llenando mi piel con dulces caricias mientras en mi interior la temperatura iba ascendiendo. Algo me decía que debía detenerlo pero mis sentidos no obedecían. Lo tomé del rostro y antes de besarlo de nuevo nos miramos a los ojos. En el profundo cielo de su mirada destellaba un brillo nuevo, era la explicación para todos sus sentimientos que no podía ser dicha con palabras. Su cabello alborotado se acomodaba de una manera sexy que lo hacía ver aún más guapo. Su aliento me golpeaba como el aroma del café recién hecho al despertar. Y en segundos que me parecieron una eternidad me perdí contemplando una de las bendiciones más importantes que Dios me había otorgado. Era único, especial, algo raro, tonto y divertido… era mi TK, el hombre que mi Creador había diseñado para llenar cada una de las áreas de mi vida, para complementarme y con quien pudiera compartir mi felicidad.

Qué ironía hallar el amor en medio de la destrucción, en medio de un mundo sin esperanza, sin compasión… pero eso era exactamente lo que me había sucedido y por ello estaba convencida de que si un día llegaba a tener hijos no dejaría que apagaran su fe en el amor. No cesaría de contarles lo hermoso que es experimentarlo, el placer que es hallar a esa persona que siente lo mismo que tú y que no importan los obstáculos que se pongan en el camino, para el amor siempre hay esperanza, siempre hay tiempo, siempre hay una salida.

Nos besamos como quien quiere entregar su vida a lo más sagrado. Sin darnos cuenta que el cielo se teñía de un azul oscuro y los rayos del sol apenas y eran visibles en los rincones de aquél, nuestro, paraíso.

Escuchamos el crujir de las ramas y por inercia ambos volteamos hacia donde venía el sonido y para nuestra sorpresa nos hallamos a un soldado. Llevaba un rifle en las manos con el que le estaba apuntando a TK.

En ese momento la adrenalina recorrió mi cuerpo y mi primera reacción fue empujarlo para protegerlo pero aquél soldado, de cabello castaño y ojos ojerosos, fue más rápido que nosotros y sin pensarlo tiró del gatillo atravesando la bala directo en la frente de mi amado.

-¡No!- grité horrorizada mientras mis sentidos se congelaban al verlo yacer a mi lado con el rostro ensangrentado.- ¡TK! ¡Despierta, por favor! ¡TK!- lo sostuve en mi regazo, no importándome que me manchara y le golpeaba las mejillas para revivirlo.

No podía ser cierto. No era verdad… ¡no! Me rehusaba a creer que eso me estuviera pasando. Que justo en un momento tan importante la vida me arrebatara aquello que me había dado para hacerme feliz.

No.

No.

No.

-¡TK!- grité nuevamente, con amargura en el pecho y pesadumbre en la voz.

Aquél soldado se acercó, aún con el rifle en las manos, y el cuerpo tembloroso. Me miró con repulsión y antes de que pudiera hablar, levantó el arma presionándola contra mi frente.

-Asquerosa judía.- fue todo lo que le escuché decir antes de que tirara del gatillo.

* * *

><p>-¡Kari! ¡Kari, despierta! ¡Kari!- sentía mi cuerpo ser sacudido pero mi mente y sentidos no lograban salir del trance. El shock en el que me hallaba me tenía paralizada y apenas mis ojos se abrieron contemplé con alivio a TK.- ¡Gracias al cielo!- exclamó él, abrazándome contra su pecho.<p>

-¿Qué…?- me moví separándome de él. Me hallaba en su cama, en la oscuridad de su habitación que sólo por los rayos de la fuerte tormenta que se explayaba afuera y se colaban por la ventana era iluminada.

-Tuviste una pesadilla.- dijo acariciando mi rostro. Y entonces uno a uno los recuerdos del terrible sueño que había tenido fueron apareciéndose en mi mente.

-Estábamos… el bosque… Yo…- me mojé los labios y lo miré, reviviendo ese sentimiento de pánico.- ¡Estabas muerto!

-Shhh, ven acá.- me atrajo hacia él y lo abracé con fuerza acurrucándome en su pecho, dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas, que más que tristeza, eran por la felicidad de saber que aquél tormento no había sido real.- Ya pasó, preciosa, ya pasó.- acarició mi cabello, apartándolo del rostro y con sus nudillos limpió mi llanto.

-Fue tan real, tan horrible… ese soldado te disparó en mis brazos y luego…- se me quebró la voz y él volvió a abrazarme, ésta vez, no soltándome.

-Fue un mal sueño, Kari. Ambos estamos bien.- noté que estaba preocupado por su tono de voz.- Es sólo que me asustó verte así y no poder despertarte.

Me separé para poder verlo. Ahí estaba, mi TK, sin camisa, con su cabello despeinado y esa media sonrisa que podía derretir cualquier témpano de hielo.

Lo besé, con todas las ganas que había en mí, pues lo único que deseaba era sentirlo y saber que eso era real, que ambos estábamos bien y seguros. Se movió haciendo que yo me recostara nuevamente y él quedar a mi lado.

-Vuelve a dormir, preciosa.- susurró en mi oído y luego me besó la sien.

Atravesó uno de sus brazos por mi cintura y me envolvió en un cálido abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuenco entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Apreté sus manos y entrelacé nuestros dedos, ya sintiéndome tranquila y dejando que el sueño volviera a apoderarse de mí hasta el alba.

* * *

><p>Entré a la espaciosa oficina que hacía mucho no visitaba. El Mariscal se hallaba sentado, revisando una papelería y fumando un puro como de costumbre. Por la expresión de su rostro no le hizo gracia verme y ni siquiera intentó disimular.<p>

Sabía que desde que tomé el ascenso y las libertades que venían con eso, el Mariscal me había tomado cierto odio, principalmente porque mi manera de _torturar_ a los judíos no era la que él esperaba. Pero eso era algo que me tenía sin cuidado.

-Coronel, tome asiento.- dijo, saltándose el saludo y los buenos días. Hice como me pidió sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿A qué debo su llamada, Mariscal?- pregunté intentando no perder la amabilidad pero apresurando a que aquella reunión terminara.

-Como puede saber, Italia se ha unido a la guerra. Francia al parecer cederá para que ocupemos parte de su territorio estableciendo ahí nuestro gobierno.- dijo, deteniéndose para mirarme y yo asentí a modo de señal para que continuara.- Tengo planes para invadir Reino Unido.

-Pero Mariscal, no tenemos las armas suficientes…- me atreví a interrumpirlo y él arrugó la entre ceja, con evidente desagrado.- Lo siento.

-Entiendo su punto, Coronel, pero para ello debemos eliminar primero la Real Fuerza Aérea. En fin, es un tema que aún está en discusión y al tiempo de su regreso quiero que volvamos a reunirnos para comentarlo.

-¿Mi regreso?- pregunté, creyendo que no había escuchado bien.

-Así es. Lo enviaré a Francia por tres semanas para discutir los arreglos del acuerdo que le comenté anteriormente.- pasé saliva, pensando en una buena excusa que me impidiera ir pero nada me venía a la mente. El Mariscal se dio cuenta de mi reacción, o eso pareció y esbozó una media sonrisa.- ¿Tiene algún problema con eso, Coronel?

-Ninguno, señor.- respondí firme. No quería dar motivos que pusieran en juego mi trabajo. Quizás me haría bien irme, visitar a mi madre, la empresa que tenía allá… pero Kari… la idea de saber que ella y Magda se quedaban solas no me agradaba del todo.

-Excelente. Le sugiero comenzar a ordenar sus cosas, dejar todo aquí bajo control. Partirá en tren el fin de semana y nos veremos a su regreso a finales de Julio.

Tras despedirme de él decidí quedarme un rato en el campo. Me partía el alma ver a los pobres judíos, que apenas y eran huesos andando, luchar por su vida, reclamando libertad a través de su mirada.

Luchar por conseguir poder me parecía la mayor de las estupideces humanas. ¿De qué le servía a Alemania conseguir grandeza? ¿Era necesario sacrificar tantas vidas? ¿Valía la pena hacerlo? No, en mi opinión. La vida era algo sagrado y demasiado maravilloso, mágica en ocasiones y digna de ser disfrutada con todos nuestros sentidos.

No estaba seguro de cuánto más duraría aquella tormenta pero rogaba porque no fuese mucho. Ya mis ojos se estaban cansando de ver tanta cobardía, tanto odio y desprecio hacia seres humanos que de nada tenían culpa. Sabía que rebelarme no era prudente y ponía en riesgo a muchos, pero había días en los que simplemente no soportaba estar ahí.

-¿Sucede algo malo, TK?- la voz de Izzy a mi lado me hizo volver a la realidad.- Te ves… distante.

-Estaba pensando.- respondí, simplemente. Caminamos en silencio hacia mi casa.- El Mariscal me enviará a Francia éste fin de semana. Al parecer le han cedido parte de su territorio y quiere que me haga cargo del asunto.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- preguntó mi amigo, siempre dispuesto a apoyarme.

-No. Por el contrario, quiero pedirte que no vayas.- los ojos de Izzy se abrieron en asombro.- Tú te quedas a cargo de lo que suceda aquí. Te daré algunas instrucciones y le anunciaré al Mariscal que vas a suplirme…

-Pero…

-Y también.- lo interrumpí antes de que argumentara.- Quiero que vigiles a Magda y a Kari, ¿entiendes? Todos los días te pido que vengas a verlas a casa, preferentemente en la noche o antes del amanecer para que nadie te vea.- mi amigo comprendió mi preocupación y esbozó una sonrisa, dándome una palmada en el hombro.

-Cuenta conmigo, TK.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww... extrañaba ésta historia. Volver a revivir <em>éste <em>romance. Entre semana vuelvo con otro capítulo, mientras tanto disfruten de la canción Please don't leave quite yet - Adam Agin :p**


	10. La primera trágica vez

**Primer pre-final**

**Capítulo X**

**La primera trágica vez**

* * *

><p><strong>Verano de 1940<strong>

TK se había llevado a Sofía y Magda a la fábrica para que se distrajeran un rato, mientras él revisaba asuntos de trabajo. Yo me quedé limpiando la casa y les prometí preparar una deliciosa cena, que era tradición de mi familia: espagueti blanco, crema de champiñones y pechugas de pollo con queso.

Puse a hervir el agua para coser la pasta mientras sacudía el escritorio que estaba en la pequeña oficina de TK. Limpié un par de fotos en donde salía él con su madre, ambos aparecían sonrientes y una inmensa luz se reflejaba en su rostro.

Recordé a mi madre, habían pasado ya casi dos años desde la última vez que la vi y ni una pequeña foto de ella había podido conservar. Me hubiese encantado que Takeru pudiera conocerla, estoy segura de que se habrían llevado muy bien y el concepto que mi mamá tenía de los alemanes habría cambiado.

Me puse a entonar un cántico que desde pequeña me enseñaron, en el que agradecía a Dios por situación, persona y cosa que pasaba en mi vida. Entre ellas agradecí el que me hubieran encontrado de aquél refugio bajo la iglesia, el hecho de que llegué a parar al mismo camino que TK y que ahora, no sólo me había salvado la vida sino que estaba total y profundamente enamorada de él. Aunque era una ironía debido a la diferencia de culturas y creencias.

Ese ser maravilloso era un ángel que me llenó de esperanza para seguir viviendo. Iluminaba cada segundo de mi existencia con su sola presencia y me hacía sentir en un paraíso cada vez que sonreía o estaba cerca de mí.

Mientras limpiaba escuché que la puerta se abrió y pensé que ya habían llegado. Dejé el trapo sobre una silla, me quité el delantal que llevaba puesto y bajé gustosamente a recibirlos llevándome una gran sorpresa al ver que no eran ellos.

-¿Qué… qué hacen aquí?- cinco soldados se habían metido y observaban la casa con curiosidad. Al notar mi presencia diez ojos se llenaron de lujuria y sus rostros cambiaron completamente poniéndome más nerviosa.- El Coronel está por llegar. ¿Puedo… puedo ofrecerles algo?- pregunté, sabiendo de antemano que ser amable no haría que sus malas intenciones se esfumaran.

Uno de ellos, quien llevaba más insignias en su uniforme se me acercó y empezó a rodearme mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. Tuve que controlar mi respiración para no mostrarme temerosa.

-A decir verdad, sí, preciosura.- farfulló y los demás empezaron a reír.- ¿Qué dicen, chicos? No creo que a éste bombón le importe ser repartido entre cinco.- escupió la última frase en mi oído y cerré los ojos suplicando que TK llegara pronto.

-Vamos, nena. No tengas miedo, te aseguro que te sentirás tan cómoda y satisfecha como nosotros.- dijo otro de cabello pelirrojo pegándose muy cerca de mí. Tragué saliva.

-No… por favor… no… no me lastimen.- supliqué con la voz entrecortada y lágrimas escurriendo por mis mejillas.

-Por supuesto que no.- espetó el pelirrojo y, apretándome los brazos con fuerza empezó a besarme bruscamente el cuello.

-¡Basta! ¡Suéltame!- grité horrorizada pero el tipo se lanzó sobre mí aventándome contra un sillón.

Intente darle patadas pero no podía, su cuerpo estaba sobre mí y me oprimía con fuerza. Con una mano me sujetó de las muñecas mientras que con otra rompía mi vestido. Me lo arrancó con tanta fuerza que me sacó rasguños en la espalda y abdomen.

-¡Déjame! ¡Ayuda, por favor! ¡TK!- gritaba con toda el alma esperando que alguien pudiera escucharme.

-¡Cállate!- exclamó el hombre dándome una fuerte cachetada que me hizo sangrar la nariz.

Me quedé llorando, inmóvil, esperando a que alguien llegara o algo sucediera y pudiera salir de esa.

-¡Hey! ¡Suéltala, maldito!- escuché la voz de Izzy y enseguida se lanzó sobre el hombre aventándolo contra una mesa.

-No te metas, marica.- le dijo otro empujándolo y haciéndolo chocar contra una pared. Me levanté y corrí a la cocina y dos más me siguieron.

-¡Déjenla!- escuché que gritó Izzy, quien siguió luchando con tres gorilas.

Agarré un cuchillo con las dos manos, que me temblaban con brusquedad y me puse frente a los dos soldados, quienes se rieron al verme.

-Vamos, preciosa, no eres capaz de lastimar ni una mosca.

-¿Quieres ver?- le desafié con coraje. Ambos se me acercaron, uno por el lado derecho y otro por el izquierdo. Sin saber qué hacer y con el miedo de ser lastimada de vuelta bajé las manos y, al hombre que estaba a mi lado derecho le encajé el cuchillo en la entre pierna. Aquél se retorció de dolor en el piso y pegó un espantoso grito. El otro se agachó para ayudarlo y aproveché para ir con Izzy.

Los tres gorilas le propinaban una fuerte golpiza en el piso y sólo veía un charco de sangre entre ellos. No habían notado que estaba ahí así que aproveché, agarré un florero de cerámica y lo estrellé con fuerza sobre la nuca de uno de ellos.

-¡Arghh!- bramó de dolor, agarrándose la herida que de inmediato empezó a sangrar. Los otros dos me miraron con odio.

-¡Maldita!- gritó aquél que me había intentado violar y de un salto se levantó y se acercó hacia mí. Caminé de espaldas y me topé con el otro que se había quedado en la cocina. Estaba encerrada entre esos dos soldados e Izzy yacía inconsciente en el piso.- Ahora sí nos la vas a pagar, hija de…

-Yo no lo creo, soldado.- escuché la voz de TK y voltee hacia la entrada. Ahí estaba, con un arma en las manos, apuntando al hombre que estaba en frente de mí.

-Coronel.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.- Esta judía merece morir, atacó a dos de los nuestros y…

-Lárguense de mi casa, si no quieren que yo mismo acabe con ustedes.- bramó enojado.- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Largo!

Los soldados ayudaron al que le había quebrado el florero y, cuatro de ellos, salieron de ahí. El otro herido seguía en la cocina.

-Izzy, amigo, ¿estás bien?- TK se inclinó y el castaño lo miró. Tenía el rostro deshecho y lleno de sangre. Con señas le mostró una navaja que le habían enterrado a un costado y de la cual salía más sangre.- Tranquilo, no hagas ningún esfuerzo, voy a conseguir ayuda.

-N… no.- el pecho de Izzy se movía con lentitud, le estaba costando respirar.- Huye… TK.- farfulló.

-No, no voy a dejarte, amigo…

-V… vete… con…- no le salieron más palabras y tan sólo volteó a verme. TK le apretó una mano con fuerza y, con una sonrisa, Izzy partió hacia otro mundo, abandonando su cuerpo.

Takeru se quebró ante el cuerpo de su único fiel amigo y yo también. Ese hombre había dado su vida por ayudarme, y sentí culpa. Yo debería ser la que estuviera en su lugar.

Un amargo momento nos consumió y, ni TK ni yo dijimos nada. Tan sólo lloramos frente al cuerpo sin vida hasta que un golpe, que venía de la cocina, nos hizo voltear.

-H… había otro…- dije.

TK se levantó y fue allá. Acaricié una mejilla de Izzy.

-Gracias por todo, amigo.- me despedí. Luego seguí a Takeru.

El soldado yacía también, muerto en el piso, al parecer se había desangrado. Me estremecí con fuerza al verlo y me tiré de rodillas, llorando amargamente.

-¡Hey…!- TK se inclinó a mi lado y me abrazó.

-¡Yo lo maté! Yo…

-Shh… no fue tu culpa, tan sólo te estabas defendiendo.- dijo, acariciándome el cabello. Lloré con dolor, lloré con pena y con tristeza.- Tranquila, Kari. Todo estará bien.

Me aferré a su cuerpo con fuerza, como si quisiera esconderme ahí. Bien sabía en lo que estábamos metidos. Para entonces el Mariscal debía estar enterado de aquella masacre y TK sería el único culpable por haberme defendido. Había violado el único código para alemanes: no tener piedad de ningún judío.

-Hay que irnos, TK.- dije, luego de un rato, levantando la cabeza para verlo.- Vámonos lejos, si nos encuentran…- él negó con la cabeza.

-Voy a mandar un grupo de gente a Francia.- se quedó callado mirándome y esperé a que prosiguiera. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos y le acaricié una mejilla, él lloró al instante y lo abracé.

Lo apreté con fuerza queriéndole dar consuelo con mis brazos, mismo consuelo que con palabras no podía. Él había perdido a su mejor amigo, me había defendido y con ello firmado su sentencia de muerte.

-TK…- lo sentí que se zafó de mí. Tomó aire antes de hablar.

-Voy a mandarte a Francia con ellos.

-Pe…

-Déjame terminar, por favor.- pidió serio y temí que estuviese enojado conmigo.- No voy a exponer tu vida ante el Mariscal y darle el lujo de que termine contigo. Está decidido y no me importa lo que pienses. El tren parte mañana temprano, voy a enviarte allá, mi madre los recibirá y… y…

-¿Y tú?- pregunté, llorando.- ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?- él respiró hondo y se mordió el labio.- No, TK. Ni creas que voy a dejarte solo en esto, ¡no! Te amo tanto y…

-¿Qué dijiste?- volteé a él y nos quedamos callados, diciéndonos con la mirada todo cuanto sentíamos.

-Te amo, TK.- medio sonreí.- Te amo y no quiero perderte.

-¡Oh, Kari!- me abrazó con fuerza.- Yo también te amo, preciosa.

Lloramos ahí, aferrados uno del otro. Por la ventana, el sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse y ya se veían unas cuantas estrellas.

-Debemos irnos. Los soldados no tardarán en llegar.

-¿Ir a dónde?- pregunté.

-Vamos a la empresa. Ahí te quedarás junto con el grupo que partirá a Francia.

-¿Y tú?- repetí la pregunta.- TK, no quiero dejarte solo…

-Iré contigo.- sonrió.- Y ya pensaré en algo más.

Asentí. Subí a mi cuarto y me di un baño rápido, sólo para quitarme la sangre y suciedad que sentía de encima. Escuché que TK también hizo lo mismo. Me puse el vestido gris que él me había regalado en mi cumpleaños y agarré un abrigo negro.

Minutos más tarde ya estábamos listos. Dejando los cuerpos y la casa intacta, salimos por la puerta del patio y, como si Dios hubiera dispuesto todo a nuestro favor, ni un soldado andaba afuera esa noche y no fuimos vistos.

Entramos a la empresa, había gente trabajando. Muchos se acercaron a saludarnos, pero TK no se detuvo y me llevó hasta la oficina que tenía ahí, pidiéndole antes a un hombre, quien parecía supervisor o algo así, que nos acompañara. Nos encerramos; TK bajó la luz de una lámpara de gas que tenía sobre el escritorio y se paró frente a mí. Un incómodo silencio nos invadió y por un rato sólo nos miramos.

-Kari…- fue TK quien habló primero. Metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo negra y la abrió. Un precioso anillo de oro, con un diamante al centro, se dejó ver. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero no me salieron palabras, estaba tan sorprendida como aquél hombre junto a nosotros.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó de una vez por todas mirándome a los ojos.

-¡Sí!- chillé de emoción. Él sonrió y me eché a su cuello feliz. El corazón me palpitaba tan fuerte que lo sentía hasta en los oídos, las piernas me temblaban al igual que las manos y no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Rabino, ¿nos haría el favor de dirigir la ceremonia?

-Espera.- lo interrumpí.- ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?- él asintió, se acercó y me agarró las manos.

-Antes de que algo más suceda…- tragó saliva.- Quiero que estemos casados, preciosa.

Lo miré a los ojos. Pese a que el futuro no parecía traer buenas nuevas para nosotros, TK es el hombre que amo. El único que me hace sentir mujer, que pone mi cabello de punta y provoca que mi corazón se acelere cien veces más de lo normal. Y de una cosa estoy totalmente segura: lo que más deseo es ser la esposa de Takaishi, sea por poco o mucho tiempo.

-Ok.- sonreí.

-Coronel, ¿está usted seguro de que no desea llamar a alguien más?- preguntó el rabino. TK me miró con dulzura, sabía que estaba pensando en Izzy y que, efectivamente, le hubiera encantado que su mejor amigo estuviese ahí a su lado; le acaricié una mejilla en gesto de apoyo.

-Estoy seguro.

Y así, sin estar preparado, el rabino nos dio un breve discurso sobre el amor y el compromiso. Habló de lo sagrado que es el matrimonio para Dios y, aunque TK no fuera de mi misma religión, ambos sabíamos que eso salía sobrando entre nuestro amor.

Mi amado dijo sus votos como si los tuviese bien ensayados y yo tuve que improvisar con los míos, pero no me fue difícil ya que salieron del corazón. Después del "Sí, acepto" por parte de los dos, TK me puso la alianza de oro y yo me quité un anillo que llevaba siempre en el pulgar derecho, mi padre me lo había dado cuando cumplí 15 años, pero siempre me quedó enorme. Al deslizarlo por el dedo de TK éste encajó bien y ambos sonreímos.

-Puede besar a la novia.- finalizó el rabino. TK se inclinó un poco y me besó tiernamente, me abracé de su cuello y volvimos a besarnos.

Luego nos separamos y ambos estábamos sonrojados.

-Felicidades.- dijo el rabino.

-Muchas gracias por todo.- farfulló TK.

Tras pedirle que no dijera una sola palabra al respecto y agradecerle una vez más, el rabino se fue, dejándonos solos en la oficina.

-Estamos casados… oh Dios…- de pronto sentí que me faltó el aire. Era como si la noticia y toda aquella ceremonia me hubiera caído como un balde de agua fría y me hubiese despertado de un sueño.

Me senté en un sillón a esperar a que él dijera o hiciera algo. Pero nada. Durante minutos Takeru no se movió ni dijo una sola palabra. Sólo estaba ahí, pensativo, como procesando los hechos al igual que yo.

Entonces recordé otro asunto. De hecho, la causa principal del por qué estábamos ahí.

-¿De verdad vas a mandarme sola?- pregunté, rompiendo el silencio. Él me miró y asintió con la cabeza. Luego fue a sentarse a mi lado.

-Tengo que hacerlo.

-No, no tienes que.

-Kari…- suspiré, fastidiada, de pronto toda la alegría de la boda había desaparecido.

-Ven conmigo, por favor.- supliqué, acariciando su mano derecha.- No podría vivir con la culpa de saber que te sacrificaste por mí. Ya suficiente es con lo que Izzy…

-Basta. No quiero hablar de eso.- me cortó, serio.

Lo miré, de verdad estaba sufriendo con todo aquello. Ambos lo estábamos. Y lo conocía demasiado bien, era terco y no iba a ceder ante la petición de ir conmigo.

Despacio, me acerqué a besarlo. Acaricié sus mejillas, su cabello… lo atraje más a mí cuando correspondió el beso; nos llenamos de pasión y deseo y quise olvidarme y hacerlo olvidarse de todo lo anterior a la boda.

Me incliné hacia atrás hasta quedar recostada sobre el sillón y TK sobre mí. No dejamos de besarnos ni un momento, todo lo que yo quería era sentir su calor, su cuerpo, su aroma… todo de él.

-Kari…- habló cuando nos despegamos para respirar. Estábamos agitados.- ¿Estás segura?- asentí.

-Quiero… estar contigo.- dije, acariciando su mejilla. Él sonrió y volvió a besarme.

Con suma delicadeza me ayudó a quitarme el vestido y yo hice lo mismo con su ropa, que fue apilándose en el suelo. No sentí vergüenza al quedar desnuda frente a él, no temí que me viera, acariciara ni que recorriera mi cuerpo con sus labios. Dentro de mí, lo único que sentía era una gran pasión combinada con el inmenso amor que sentía por TK.

Ambos nos exploramos con curiosidad, con deseo. Siendo esta nuestra primera vez. TK y yo nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos, complacidos, dichosos y excitados. Volvió a besarme con pasión mientras acariciaba mi cintura acomodándose. Me penetró con fuerza y solté un gemido al sentirlo dentro de mí. Rodee su cadera con mis piernas para que el placer acrecentara y seguí besándolo, mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían en un delicioso vaivén. Lo abracé con fuerza y sentí su respiración en mi oído al tiempo que nos sacudíamos y temblábamos experimentando un orgasmo.

Estábamos sudados, agitados y, sin embargo, no sentíamos pena. Él me besó en los labios una vez más y se recostó en mi pecho. Le acaricié el cabello, el rostro, la espalda hasta que, al igual que él, fui quedándome dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>La historia tendrá dos finales... éste es el primero, pero no es el final final, aún le falta jajaja... y cuando acabe éste publicaré el final alternativo :p<strong>

**Que tengan una excelente semana!**


End file.
